My Name Is Human
by Vammy
Summary: Finding and rescuing the Dolls...it was why Cammy had joined Delta Red in the first place and had only become more important when Vega revealed she had a sister. In order to spearhead this mission, she had to prove she wasn't a liability. Easy right?(Cammy/Vega/TheDolls/Decapre/Wolfman/Luwanda/Ginzu/McCoy/ OCs)
1. The One Who Wasn't Afraid

_Prologue: The One That Wasn't Afraid_

 _You think you're so damn smart.  
You know everything there is to know.  
About me.  
And what I'm doing.  
I guess I really let you down.  
I guess I wasn't trying hard enough.  
And I should just shut up.  
And write the music.  
You're right.  
I never should've fallen in love.  
'Cause I'm supposed to be a machine.  
Well guess what!  
I'm the one who's still on stage.  
I'm the one that wasn't afraid.  
So maybe I should take your advice.  
And maybe you should get out the way.  
Ha!  
I'm coming through, yeah.  
And nothing's gonna stop me now.  
Say you're only trying to help.  
That you don't want to see me get down.  
But you don't know the work I put in to get out.  
I'm sick of this town.  
I know just what I want.  
And nothing's ever stopped me before.  
So what gives you the right to change me?  
I'm better off just being a whore.  
You're right.  
I NEVER SHOULD'VE FALLEN IN LOVE  
I'm supposed to be a machine.  
Mmm, guess what!  
I'm planning out my next move.  
I know what to do when  
Everything's gonna start coming up roses.  
With or without a person like you.  
Ho!  
I'm coming through, yeah.  
And nothing's gonna stop me now. _

_Highly Suspect- "Guess What"_

* * *

 _Delta Red Barracks  
MI-6 Headquarters  
London, England_

It was dark. Sleep had alluded her for longer than she had left before morning, but still Cammy lay in shocked silence, mind racing. At least part of this was typical for her. She couldn't recall being able to sleep before any other missions, why should now be any different? Sure it wasn't a mission, rather her vying to lead one. It would be her first and then add the personal stakes of that mission being to find and rescue the Dolls and she had plenty of reasons not to sleep. But that was just part of why she hid in the barracks praying no one saw her and mistook her sleeplessness as a sign of weakness. Before when this would happen she'd had Cranky to ease her worries. And it was only now in this strange state of shock that she fully recognized the pattern of codependency that had been the past 5 years of her life with Craig Crankurt. Worse, it's not like she hadn't tried. She'd gone to Cranky a few hours ago. Cammy had done what she always did and went to see him. But he was just...gone, and that was precisely why she laid alone in the dark running through it over and over again.

As Cammy approached the familiar property she'd stood frozen, eyes locked on an unfamiliar sight. Staring at the letters on a new sign, she wondered if they were in a foreign language. They weren't, she just couldn't believe it. ' _Under New Management_ ' in bold letters stared back at her from the window of Cranky's bar as she stood alone in the empty streets. Her heart dropped into her stomach. She didn't know what she had expected to find. She approached the window, reading the smaller print. ' _New franchise opening in New York City'_. Cranky was gone. Cammy didn't know how long she'd stood there on the street, eyes wide, mind racing. That feeling hadn't left her now that she was laying in her cot, feigning sleep and running through every bad decision she'd ever made, mainly falling in love.

It was the very moment that her watch beeped 0500 that Cammy heard the door to the sleeping quarters open. After all, routine was everything in Delta Red, and it had been all that held her together for the past few months. Why should today be any different? She rolled over and swung her legs over her issue cot just as the bottle of orange juice hit her lap.

"Let's go, White" her comrade Lita Luwanda urged. "Ten minutes til it's time to start."

"Even today?" Cammy complained though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, even today. That group of old men meet all the time. Today is just another day."

 _Easy for her to say_ Cammy thought to herself. She knew better than to test Luwanda when it came to weapons training. Just because Cammy's months of work was culminating today with the panels decision apparently didn't mean Luwanda was going to let her miss another session. Twisting open the juice, Cammy rose before she stretched and took a big gulp.

Life was simple at Delta Red which was exactly what Cammy needed right now. Work was her everything, mainly the campaign against Shadowlaw. That included her tireless work to convince the higher ups that retrieving the Dolls was fruitful enough to invest in. Not to mention also having to convince them that she, as a former agent of Shadowlaw, wasn't a liability. Even if she got the go ahead, how in the hell was she going to pull this off?

Tossing the now empty juice container into the trashcan in the gym, Cammy dutifully approached the mats, pausing only to wrap her fists with tape before she slid her red wrist guards over her hands. Luwanda wordlessly awaited her and was not one to dawdle, so stood ready, resisting the urge to tap her foot with impatience. Her comrade was a force to be reckoned with in battle and showed no less mercy in training. A green tank top and Delta Red issue fatigue pants that matched Cammy's own, save for a white tank top, was Luwanda's outfit of choice. While Cammy's blonde hair hung in a tight braid down her back, Luwanda's blonde length fell around her like a second skin. A simple match with her required all of Cammy's attention, and was just the ticket to keep her mind off of Cranky being out of her life and the impending meeting. She sunk into her fighting stance, eyes meeting Luwanda's, waiting for instruction. In one quick beat Luwanda darted, signaling the lesson starting with the resounding smack of her fist against Cammy's forearm.

"More on weapons today." Luwanda said with a smile. She took a step back, slipping a switchblade out of her pocket. Cammy had her hair pulled into one braid instead of two for this very reason. Luwanda was merciless in training, deriving a sick sort of pleasure in teaching lessons to her trainees. Chopping off one of Cammy's braids was a prize Cammy wasn't going to allow her.

"Disarm then attack?" Cammy questioned as she swung her arms side to side, popping joints in her neck.

"Disarm then attack with weapon." Luwanda specified flipping the knife around her thumb. "I want you to win with the weapon."

"Wait?" George Ginzu's voice exclaimed, suddenly appearing at the doorway to the gym. "This is happening? You said you'd tell me the next time this was happening! Dammit!" He scrambled for his smart phone as he muttered. "McCoy will never believe me if I don't have proof and I've got fifty pounds riding on this."

"Excuse me?" Cammy questioned as the youngest of her fellow soldiers leaned his lanky body casually against the small set of bleachers, aiming the camera lens of his phone at her, his messy blonde mop of hair peeking out from behind it. "You and Matthew are betting on my training sessions?"

"There's not much to do between missions." he replied, not looking up from his mobile device.

"At least tell me you bet on me?"

"No offense, but weapons are kinda Lita's thing." he shrugged as Luwanda stifled a laugh.

"That they are and don't forget you're next, Georgie." Luwanda responded with a wink. " And sucking up won't earn you my mercy. So McCoy bet on White then?"

"Yeah, how'd he put it? Said ' _she's got some rage and I'd bet on that any day_ '."

"Smart man." Cammy stated before she advanced on Luwanda, who'd never left her ready stance. Luwanda tried to push her away with three quick swipes of the blade. Typical strategy. Cammy was supposed to duck away, but instead she turned to the side, letting the blade scrape across her wrist guards. She grabbed Luwanda's wrist and twisted, breaking her grip and the knife hit the floor. Luwanda swept Cammy's feet and was above her in an instant, holding the knife at her throat.

"Let me be more clear." she said with threat. "Disarm your enemy and arm yourself. A weapon on the ground is useless to you and an opportunity for someone else."

Cammy shoved Luwanda away and was up in her ready stance again. This time Luwanda attacked, jabbing at Cammy's face and torso. She dodged the attacks, watching for an opening. The attack pattern was ruthless, leaving Cammy with only a split second to anticipate the next move, which in turn left virtually no time to launch an offense. Cammy rolled to the side, the distance helping her breathe. As Luwanda approached ready to stab Cammy upon rising from her feat, Cammy stayed low allowing her to slip under Luwanda's defenses. Cammy rose up, locking her arm under and around the arm that held the knife. In disabling her attack Cammy was able to get Luwanda pinned, her weakened arm letting loose of her weapon. Seizing the opportunity, Cammy caught the hilt of the blade with her free hand just as Luwanda attempted to twist from her hold. A quick spin and tightening of the arm lock left Cammy's chest against Luwanda's back, arm reaching around holding the blade at Luwanda's throat.

"That's match." Cammy gloated with a smile as Luwanda tapped Cammy's wrist, indicating the match was indeed won. Cammy released her and handed back the knife as Ginzu pouted.

"Really? Come on Lita!"

"Her win is my win and your loss." Luwanda responded before she quickly threw the knife towards Ginzu, blade embedding into the wooden bleacher and inch from his thigh. "I'm still the best and don't you forget it."

"Woah!" Ginzu yelled as Cammy and Luwanda laughed good-heartedly. Luwanda could be intense sometimes, but her intentions were the best as were her skills. Cammy removed her gloves as Luwanda grabbed the phone from Ginzu and spoke into the camera, hyped from the fight.

"I guess rage wins this time Matthew, but I'll put one hundred pounds on myself versus you any day and so will George." she stated as she wrapped her arms around his neck playfully. "Won't you George? Just let me know the time and the place!"

Cammy smiled at her team mates games and grabbed a towel in preparation for a shower as she headed for the gym's exit.

"Hey White!" Luwanda called, tossing the smart phone back into Ginzu's hands. "Training's not done."

"Colonel Wolfman will kill me if I'm late to the meeting," Cammy called back earnestly, trying to make a hasty exit. "and I still have some things to do first."

"I expect you back, rain or shine to make the rest of this one up." Luwanda ordered as she waved goodbye to Cammy.

"Don't forget to come by the lab so I can update your phone with the new software." Ginzu reminded her as a goodbye, standing and stretching in preparation for his own training with Luwanda.

"Gotcha, Ginzu." she saluted, so thankful her team had treated today just like any other day.

"And kick proverbial ass at the meeting." Ginzu added.

"Yeah, no real ass kicking, White." Luwanda followed up. "You know, unless you have to."

* * *

 _Holding Facility  
MI-6 Headquarters_

For some reason the worst of the worst individuals in any sort of facility were always held in the basement and MI-6 headquarters was no different. As opposed to other such places Cammy had been to in her life, both personal and professional, these halls were well kept. If it wasn't for the heavy steel doors with tiny windows revealing the bars and cell inside, one would think it was just another office complex. However, she knew exactly where she was headed because she'd come here almost every single day since Vega DeCerna had arrived at MI-6 headquarters. As of yet, she still hadn't gotten one more solid piece of information out of Vega. Sure there had been bits and pieces he'd revealed, rabbits to chase down holes only to find nothing. Worse off, there had been the times where his tiny clue made everything come together and she got one step closer. She questioned whether this was intentional or not. If she was dealing with the Vega she'd known to date, she would say most definitely it was intentional, but she'd never seen him the way he'd been over these last three months. Cammy wasn't sure if it was a game, the imprisonment, the isolation or if she'd just broken Vega in her initial interrogation. No matter the reason, Cammy tried desperately but seemed to do little else but entertain Vega. Still she persisted.

Scanning her ID badge before she reached for the gate, Cammy ascended the stairwell, down one more level to where Vega was being held. They'd kept him in isolation as a security measure. As was the armored guard 24/7. The last thing MI-6 needed was to be the ones who let Shadowlaw retrieve Vega. Luckily for Cammy, to cut down on risk in pass offs, the guard shifts were twelve hours which made it so much easier to get some time alone to speak with Vega.

"Hey Grant." Cammy offered casually as she produced a pack of cigarettes and tossed them to the guard. "I've got you if you want a break."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, darling." he replied thankfully, not missing a beat as he repeatedly slapped the box against his wrist. "He's lucid today." he added in reference to Vega as he walked away.

This had become typical. Agent Grant was dedicated and would never leave post, but nicotine addiction and Cammy's status was enough to make even the most dedicated among them cave on protocol. When Agent Boone was on post he wanted candy but never left, instead listening to what she could only assume was bad techno on his headphones. Agent Ryder opted for sandwiches and sunshine. Even if they just stepped upstairs, Cammy managed some semblance of privacy to discuss things with Vega. She'd earned it and everyone knew damn well Cammy was the last person on Earth who was going to allow Vega to escape. It was safe and secure but as far as her emotions went, if was far less safe.

Stepping around the corner revealed three simple cells in a row. The outer two cells were empty which left Vega with only one solid wall. Even still the cinder block expanse of space was littered with markings in blood, a result of Vega's psychotic moments. She'd photographed and studied every single word even though they spanned four languages, the words seemed unrelated to anything but Vega's past. Otherwise the cell was neat, as was Vega who sat on the ground in his tan prisoner jumpsuit with his knees to his chest, long golden hair falling around his shoulders.

"I do not have any information for you, just as I did not yesterday...or the day before." Vega offered without looking up at her.

"Of course you do." Cammy bit as she approached the simple desk across the room from the cells and leaned on it. "You just won't tell me."

"You are not playing fairly. What do I get for my information? I am afraid that I tire of simply your presence."

"If the information you provide leads to-"

"Blah, blah, blah," Vega interrupted as he stood, approaching the bars to his cell. He moved with menace but still had been showing signs of wear due to his imprisonment and interrogations. There were bruises surrounding his icy blue eyes which met hers as he pulled his mouth into a wide grin. "That does not interest me."

Cammy sighed, folding her arms across her chest. It wasn't as if this was like before. Throughout her life,Vega had hurt her in ways she never knew existed including being the one who stole her life and gave it to Shadowlaw. However, now she held the power and was no longer Vega's victim.

"Fine, I'll bite." Cammy forced herself to play, desperate for any advantage she could gain. "What's it that does interest you?"

Vega straightened his body, walking from one end of his cell to the other, eyes not leaving Cammy's as he spoke. "You, of course."

"You're looking for self disclosure?"

"Is that not what you are asking of me each time you come?"

"My motivation is different."

"We each have our goals," Vega offered with a wave of his wrist, continuing his slow pace. "what is so different about that?"

"Just get to the point, Vega."  
"You have come here often." he stated factually, before he narrowed his gaze. "One could even assume that your are with me more often than the one you claimed to love."

"Don't you dare put his name in your mouth." Cammy quickly interjected as she straightened from her relaxed position, uncrossing her arms which she hadn't even realized she'd crossed. Vega had strangely enough avoided the topic of her and Cranky's relationship times before. She figured it would only be a matter of time before he attempted to prod her for information, but why today of all days? It's like he knew. He somehow always knew.

"Oh do not be shy!" Vega followed up smoothly. "Aside from your reaction, I have nothing but time here you realize. One tends to notice things."

"I've been working." Cammy avoided. "Not like the information you've been giving me is gold."

"You cannot hide it. Your free time is spent with me."

"Yeah, playing these damn games with you trying to free the others you helped to enslave!" Cammy yelled, turning to leave. Vega ran to the corner of his cell closest to her, pressing himself into the bars.

"Lie to yourself to your hearts content Camilla, but official business does not typically begin with a bribe." he matched her, referencing her arrangement with the guards. Cammy froze knowing she was caught, knowing that Vega was right, and worse off, knowing she was about to speak out loud about her breakup with Cranky for the first time with Vega of all people.

"We broke up." she confessed simply, praying Vega would be satisfied and knowing he was just getting started.

"Because of me?"

"No."

"Because of you?" he pressed excitedly.

"...yes." she said as she turned and stared at Vega defiantly, owning her choice. Her bravery agitated Vega as indicated by his rate of pacing increasing. He stared back like a hungry lion ready to pounce with words intended to maim.

"I am happy you took my advice to heart, Camilla."

"I said it wasn't because of you."

"Your actions speak otherwise."

"Your desperation speaks volumes, Vega!" Cammy snapped with a raised voice. "You try to act so cool and calm and forget I know everything. It's really pitiful how you try and maintain this semblance of control."

"Camilla..." Vega threatened, body now tight and still as his chest heaved. His eyes glazed over with rage. Vega really hated not being in control and Cammy standing up to his verbal attempts at torture seemed to tease his slight hold on sanity.

"Oh really the psychotic act is getting old." she taunted as she stepped closer to the bars. "The truth is you're being extradited to Spain soon, you know how this works. Your time with us has been a breeze in comparison to what's about to happen there, but you're too stubborn to cooperate." At this point Cammy knew what she was doing, she knew the buttons to push and was very familiar with the scene unraveling before her. "This was supposed to be an exchange."

"Oh yes, information." Vega recalled, resuming his pacing, but at a faster, more menacing rate. He was loosing control and it showed in his movements rather than his words. "A man is nothing if he does not have his word. I am at a loss however. What is it you would like to know?"

"Oh come on, you know I want more information about Decapre."

"Of course," Vega purred, looking up to indicate he was thinking before he broke out into a wicked grin. "She used to scream so loud during the experiments."

"Stop it, that's not what I meant."

"I remember as Marc Antoni drug her in, her screams were the loudest of you Dolls by far!" he reiterated, gripping and subsequently climbing the bars with ease. "And her eyes were oh so wide and scared. It was wonderful."

"You sick son of a-"

"Bitch!" Vega screeched, shaking the bars with his hands and feet, his entire bodies momentum filling the small space with the deafening clang of metal against metal."Let me out and we will do this right I swear, Camilla." he screamed. "I will show you who you are through pain. I will bathe in your blood!"

"You want pain?!" Cammy yelled, incensed at this threat.

"I would revel in it." he said with a desperate moan, reaching his arms out between the bars, offering his veins to Cammy like a Venus fly trap. "Come closer."

It was when Cammy was within a foot of the cells and Vega's reach ready to deliver on her promise that a firm grip on her upper arm made her turn. She looked up roughly forty five degrees and met the dark brown eyes of Matthew McCoy. Without a word he used his grip to pull her from the holding area silently. Vega continued to scream obscenities at her, but the specifics were muffled by space and McCoy's hard glare.

"This isn't what you're supposed to be doing." he chided with genuine concern as he released her arm, in turn crossing his own over his broad chest.

"It's good for my morale." Cammy shrugged casually, trying to as nonchalantly as possible cover the fact that she was just about to break all protocol and lay hands on Vega.

"Sure that's what you'd tell the higher ups if they found out, but this is me." McCoy pressed.

"So you're going to bother me more about it?'" Cammy bit, annoyed at McCoy instantly calling her out. Of course, this wasn't their first conversation on this topic. Cammy rubbed her hand over the back of her neck in a vain attempt to remove the tension "Next thing you're going to say is that to truly heal I have to forgive him, right?"

"I just hate seeing you do this to yourself."

"I'm not doing anything to myself, I'm doing it to him! I've got the power, I've turned the tables."

"But Vega is still the one you're sitting with at that table you so expertly turned."

Cammy scowled as her adrenaline subsided. Maybe McCoy was right? He was the calmest of the lot of misfits at Delta Red despite his intimidating size. Maybe all of this was just a way for Vega to have power over her still. Regardless, Vega had still slipped up, it was still useful information to Cammy's search. If only she could share that fact with McCoy. Then she was sure he'd understand. But it was too risky, especially with the counsel so close to making a decision. She needed to stay clean and so did her team. So rather than fight McCoy's very true point, she avoided it in lieu of being able to secretly follow the lead Vega had inadvertently given her.

"You said yourself I've got some rage." she quipped as she turned to leave "You owe me a drink in the least for that fifty pounds you got out of Ginzu."

"White..." McCoy's face dropped as his voice trailed.

"Look I heard what you said, okay?" Cammy pressed, only receiving a nod and suspicious smile from McCoy. "I'm late to meet with Juli and I promised her I'd be there."

* * *

 _Medical Wing  
MI-6 Headquarters_

Cammy remembered these halls well. Many times over they'd brought comfort upon returning from a mission. Upon seeing them, she knew she was back with the good guys and that everything would be okay. She only hoped that the soft blue walls gave the same feeling to Juli. Since the former Doll had entered the treatment program offered by Delta Red, Cammy questioned it's comforts. Facing the demons that people like Cammy and Juli had was hard enough on its own, but Juli had agreed to do it having every memory recorded and scrutinized by the military. If it hadn't been voluntary Cammy would have stopped things a long time ago. Sure it was for a good cause, but the idea of it and seeing it were two different things and was the hardest part. It was why Cammy had made it a point to come to sessions when she could, trying to help Juli remember or be there to commiserate or anything else that might help her.

The truth was in the five months that Juli had been participating in the program developed by Delta Red, her memories, the information they'd discovered had revealed several previously unknown Shadowlaw links and bases. The intelligence gained alone was unheard of nevertheless the potential of the implementation of the intelligence. Juli agreeing to treatment was a big part of why she even had a chance at making MI-6 allow her to spearhead operations to rescue the Dolls. Decapre was a different story, but Juli was helping with that as well, albeit under the military's radar. She shook her head and breathed deeply as she softly knocked on the door before entering. She was late and the session had already started. The conversation didn't cease upon her interruption.

"I remember it was hot that day," Juli recounted to Dr. Rodmovic, decorated military man and head of his field in Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Juli seemed so fragile on the small sofa, brown hair pulled into a bun, her legs curled up against her chest sharing her story. "So hot that my hair kept sticking to my face. We were waiting for the target to arrive home, just sitting on the roof, waiting to kill him. People don't talk about the waiting. There's a lot of that and brainwashed assassins aren't the best conversationalists." Cammy quietly took a seat off to the side of the room as Juli continued with her memory, unfazed by Cammy's typical late arrival. Juli knew it didn't mean she didn't care. "After what felt like forever, the car pulled up. But something was off. There was only supposed to be the senator, but he had his kids and then I...I just-" Juli's voice faltered as she looked to her hands in shame.

"That's when I ordered you to just kill them all." Cammy stated taking shared responsibility, recalling the incident from their shared time as puppets, though it seems Juli was just now able to verbalize it. Juli looked to Cammy, eyes rimmed with unshed tears and nodded.

"And so I did it." Juli shared pointing to three photos laid across a small coffee table. "I killed all three of them without hesitation." Her face sunk into her hands.

"But..." the doctor urged Juli after some note taking and silence.

"But," Juli replied with frustration, looking the doctor square in the eyes. "It wasn't really me. It wasn't really Cammy. It was Bison."

"Yes."

"You know I can repeat and rehearse it all day long, it still doesn't change how I feel!" she cried, standing, signaling she was done.

"It will." Cammy offered. "One day it will."

"Cammy's right." Dr. Rodmovic said as he began collecting his things. "But until it does I don't mind the skepticism. As long as you keep showing back up. And keep doing your meditation exercises." He smiled as he made his exit on those parting words, Juli nodded and wiped her face.

Cammy stood and offered Juli to take her seat again and Juli obliged. After all, this had become as routine as these sessions, especially after Cammy would speak with Vega.

"If you need to wait we can." Cammy offered, getting right to the mission at hand for the two former Dolls. "I'm sorry I was late."

"I know the meeting is today." Juli replied with understanding. "I'm fine. Besides, helping with this is all that's getting me through the healing crap."

Cammy smiled. She really did like Juli. In her she had someone else who seemed to care about retrieving the rest of the Dolls for more reason other than to stop Shadowlaw. She also had someone as relentless, perhaps more so, than she was.

"So Vega slipped again." Cammy began. "He mentioned a 'Marc' this time. I dug through everything and found a name. Marc Antoni Gauldera."

"You think he's the one? The man with the green eyes?" Juli asked in reference to the only memory she had from being taken as a young girl.

"I don't know." Cammy admitted. "You're going to have to tell me." Cammy produced a photograph and laid it on the table face down. "His rap sheet is so long it's probably still printing but I did manage this photo."

Juli stared at the backside of the photo for a long moment. Cammy knew she'd look, she had no doubt. Juli was brave as hell to be doing what she was doing at Delta Red. People had a hard enough time running from their pasts yet Juli faced hers constantly. But this was more personal and they didn't have to talk about it because Cammy just knew. Vega had been the one to take Cammy into the hell of Shadowlaw. Juli was about to look at the face of the man who very well could be that person to her. Her Vega.

Juli reached out and touched the photo tentatively before abruptly flipping it over. Her eyes focused silently on it, the Spanish man's image staring back, matching their silence with his smirk.

"Vega said something along the lines of 'Decapre screamed the loudest of everyone when Marc brought her in.' Trying to get at me. But I still caught it." Cammy softly shared as she watched the horror of recognition slowly spread across Juli's features. She also didn't mention the fact that Vega's taunt had gotten to her. "So I searched. With the information I read, it's plausible. He could be-"

"It was him." Juli stammered, grabbing the photo in her fists looking more closely as if it would change. "At least with me. It was him."

"So that means he might know." Cammy placed her hand reassuringly on Juli's thigh, but couldn't hide her exhilaration. "He could give me the proof I need."

"So what are you going to do?" Juli questioned, shoving the photo back into Cammy's hands as if it could physically harm her. "Do you think he's Shadowlaw?"

"I don't know for sure. But I'm going to find him."

"Then what?"

"I get the information out of him." Cammy said simply, now standing to pace.

"Someone not in custody but with a laundry list of criminal activity is just gonna tell you he kidnapped young girls?"

"I don't know, Juli." Cammy said exasperated. "I'll figure it out. It's all I've got. Even if she's not my sister, she's one of us, right? I have to try."

"I know. I'm sorry." Juli explained from her seat. "I just...even seeing a picture..."

"Vega's mentioned Marc Antoni before, but only when his state of mind is off, and never in reference to something to do with Shadowlaw." Cammy added with full understanding. "He's familiar when he speaks of him. It sounds like he's a mentor."

"As in he trained Vega?"

"Seems like it to me and that means he's bad news."

"Well I'm glad it's you and not me." Juli added as she stood. "I'll take my horror in a controlled setting. I have no problems leaving the missions to you, for a while."

"Just let me know if you remember anything else." Cammy said with an honest smile. "I promise to keep you updated."

Suddenly the door to the room burst open to reveal a frantic Colonel Wolfman. He barreled into the room in full dress uniform, his shoulder length auburn hair slicked neatly under a red beret.

"What the hell are you doing here, Cammy?" Wolfman yelled, only pausing for a brief second to acknowledge Juli with a slight nod of his head before he continued. "I've been trying to find you for an hour. The meeting is starting soon!"

"What?!" Cammy exclaimed as her heart leapt into her chest. She looked to her watch, finding she hadn't even worn it. "Oh my God. I lost track of-" Cammy was cut off by Wolfman physically pushing her towards the exit.

"These aren't the type of people that will tolerate being kept waiting." Wolfman asserted to her as he shoved her dress uniform into her hands before he made his way down the hall. "They're not me."

Guilt flooded her. Her visiting Vega and the resulting fact searching mission had put her way off schedule. Cammy couldn't think of one thing to say to explain herself because while Wolfman wasn't stupid and knew all too well she'd visited Vega, he had no idea about the frequency or content of those visits and she certainly wasn't going to tell him. Luckily, she didn't have to worry about explaining herself because Wolfman continued to berate her as she trotted alongside him, swinging her arms into the sleeves of her dress uniform as they went.

"I cannot believe you. You've been working months at this, keeping ME up all hours with questions and now that it's down to the wire it could all be ruined because you're late."

"I'm sorry, Colonel." Cammy said as she matched his hurried pace down the hospital corridors.

"It's as if nothing I've been saying has sunk in."

"I really appreciate the help." She wasn't lying. Colonel Wolfman's aid in all of this was essential. Not only was he letting her take point on this mission, he was risking himself and his reputation to vouch for her to the higher ups. Cammy didn't know if she would have made it through without the focus he'd brought into her life, both in joining Delta Red and more recently.

"You forgot about your mission." He stated simply.

"I haven't forgotten for a second!" she defended as they made their way across the causeway connecting the medical wing with the main compound. "I'm ready for this. You said to channel everything into the mission and that's what I've done. That comes with balancing a lot."

"Well maybe I just didn't want you to do anything stupid." Wolfman confessed. "But I should have known you'd find a way. You always seem to find a way."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Cammy smiled, stopping while they had even the smallest moment of privacy in the empty space of the causeway. She finished buttoning her long jacket. "Turn around." she asked Wolfman softly. "I can't very well wear fatigue pants under my dress." Wolfman sighed at her but obliged. Cammy took the opportunity and spoke softly as she properly adjusted her uniform. "Look, I'm not going to pretend things are perfect with me, but this mission, I've got this. I've never wanted something more in my life."

"I truly believe that Cammy." Wolfman said with his back towards her. "But upper brass is different. They're always looking for how it can benefit them. What's right isn't always the number one concern." Cammy put her hand on his shoulder, signaling that she was done dressing and he could turn around.

"I can't say that the greater good is always my main concern either." Cammy admitted as she reached an took her red beret from his hands, placing it on her head. "But I'm here doing the best I can."

Colonel Wolfman nodded in understanding and gestured towards the door. "Shall we?"

Cammy looked at the door for a long moment. This is what she'd joined Delta Red nearly ten years ago for. This is what she'd lived and breathed for. This is what she'd survived for. This was how she'd survived. She wasn't foolish and neither was Colonel Wolfman. Whether or not she got the go ahead for the first legitimate mission to find and rescue all the girls Bison had kidnapped and made into mindless Dolls, it would be her life's mission. Even still, this was as close as she'd ever been to rescuing the Dolls. All she had to do was remember that, and she was no longer afraid.


	2. Find Out What You Are

_Okay_

 _I'm feeling the way that I'm feeling myself_  
 _Fuck everyone else_  
 _Gotta remember that nobody is better than anyone else, here_  
 _(Do you need some time to think it over?)_  
 _Look what they do to you_  
 _Look what they do to me_  
 _Must be joking if you think that either one is free, here_

 _Get up off your knees, girl_  
 _Stand face to face with your God_  
 _And find out what you are_  
 _(Hello, my name is human)_  
 _Hello, my name is human_  
 _And I came down from the stars_  
 _(Hello, my name is human)_

 _I'm ready for love and I'm ready for war_  
 _But I'm ready for more_  
 _I know that nobody's ever been this fucking ready before, hey_  
 _(Do you need some time to think it over?)_  
 _So figure it out or don't figure it out_  
 _I figured it out_  
 _The bigger the river (the bigger the river)_  
 _The bigger the drought (the bigger the drought)_

 _Get up off your knees, boy_  
 _Stand face to face with your God_  
 _And find out what you are_  
 _(Hello, my name is human)_  
 _Hello, my name is human_  
 _And I came down from the stars_  
 _(Hello, my name is human)_

 _Fire world, I love you_  
 _Fire world_

 _I'm up off my knees, girl_  
 _I'm face to face with myself_  
 _And I know who I am_  
 _(Hello, my name is human)_  
 _I stole the power from the sun_  
 _I'm more than just a man_  
 _(No longer disillusioned)_

 _(I'm not asking questions)_  
 _('Cause questions have answers)_  
 _(And I don't want answers)_  
 _I came down from the stars (so I'll take my chances)_  
 _(And what are the chances)_  
 _(That I could advance)_  
 _(On my own circumstances)_  
 _(Said "what are the chances?")_  
 _Hello, my name is human (and what are the chances?)_  
 _(I don't want your answers)_  
 _(I'm not asking questions)_  
 _(So you keep your answers)_  
 _And I know who I am (so you keep your answers)_  
 _(I'm not asking questions)_  
 _(I'm taking my chances)_

 _Highly Suspect- "My Name Is Human"_

* * *

 _Conference Room D  
MI-6 Headquarters  
London, England_

Years ago, MI-6 had taken a risk on a specialized unit like Delta Red, who then had taken a risk on a then young ex-police officer, Keith Wolfman, who in turn had taken a risk on a group of deviants including a younger still ex-Shadowlaw assassin in Cammy herself...and it was finally paying off. Cammy had to play it up as much as she could.

"To date we at MI-6 have only managed to be reactive to Shadowlaw's attacks." Cammy explained with confidence. She stood at the end of a huge oak conference table as a soldier, looking and sounding the part. Hell, she really was as dedicated as she said she was. Maybe more so. She'd just finished presenting all of the information and though it should speak for itself, Colonel Wolfman had insisted she sell it and she was going to trust him. After all he was the one who'd done this before.

"There's no doubt we're a powerful force in anti-terrorism," Cammy continued "We pride ourselves as the best in the world but lets face it, it's all been defense. It's in being proactive about recovering these victims and in being proactive in obtaining the information that they can provide that we can truly gain what we need to launch a true offensive on Shadowlaw."

None of the four men sitting around the conference table aside from Colonel Wolfman had seen the actual battle field in over a decade. But there they sat alongside him, strategizing, moving pieces like a game of chess, trying their best to win with the least casualties and further their countries cause, and their careers. Just not necessarily in that order. Sometimes that meant follow the rules, and sometimes that meant break them. The mission Cammy proposed was clearly fruitful. She'd worked painstakingly for months at this and just delivered the presentation of her life but the room was silent. Why were they hesitating?

"Agent White," Director Sawyer began tiredly, after what felt like an eternity, from the head of the table as he cleaned his glasses. She couldn't tell if his face had been hardened by the battlefield or the war the higher ranking officers raged from a boardroom. He was Director of Intel at MI-6 and would be the final word on if her mission was a go or not, so she hoped it was the former. "The monetary resources needed to launch this-"

"Hannah ran the numbers," Wolfman interjected, "if you let Delta Red spear head, MI-6 should see no budgetary changes."

"Additionally," Cammy added as she shuffled through her notes, "the mission being connected to our treatment program opens up grant money for use."

Sure Cammy understood the pressure to deliver bigger results with no scandal was on but still, results were results. In the case of capturing Vega, who's extensive criminal history and kill count had him on the U.N.'s most wanted list, Delta Red had proven they could get results. Cammy had proven she could get results. However, since it was Cammy who proposed a plan of attack on Shadowlaw, and she had a kill count rivaling Vega's, albeit under mind control, they hesitated as if her successes hadn't been her own. Colonel Wolfman believed in her cause, that wasn't the problem.

"I see." The Director stated flatly. "And the information?"

"As I stated before, we've proven with myself and Juli what this inside knowledge can do to break a case. When we rescue these women...the information we're going to gain by bringing in these key members is astronomical."

"If they're stable." Sawyer's Intel Manager, Agent Bowen interjected as he narrowed a set of beady brown eyes on her.

"Dr. Rodmovic is amazing and well prepared to handle the psychiatric care. His report was included with mine." Cammy defended. "Including a glowing report of my own sanity." she added sarcastically, not missing the Agent's hint. The treatment program had been doing great, and got a great boost specifically from Vega's capture and Juli providing information. Both things that would not have happened without Cammy. They could try and hide it all they wanted but it was clear, they didn't question the plan, they questioned Cammy.

"Yes," the third man added softly. By process of elimination, he had to be The Director's Security, Agent Cummings. Finally, someone who understood the battlefield. "That's great. We know you've been through a lot." The fake concern was the final insulting straw.

"I'm sorry, sirs" Cammy apologized, using every ounce of her strength to stay calm but finding she had to say something to make them stop dancing around it. "Am I to believe that we're not here to review the details of my plan of attack, but rather to decide if I'm fit?" Her minor outbursts created a silence among the men. Colonel Wolfman cleared his throat, trying to signal her to continue, to give these old bureaucrats something to hold onto. Between clenched teeth she asked. "Can you just tell me your concerns so we can move forward?"

"They should be painfully obvious, Agent White." Director Sawyer bit.

"Yes, Shadowlaw kidnapped me and used me as a Doll. That's painfully obvious, trust me. Yet I still have my position, in fact, I've excelled. I have proved time and time again without question that my goal is to bring Shadowlaw down once and for all. I don't understand why this is any different."

"Using government resources to fund a mission to systematically find and rescue the members of the Dolls elite assassin squad." Agent Bowen added. "The squad you led. That's personal. We question your ability to keep your decisions sound."

"Of course it's personal! It is for everyone in Delta Red." It was hard to control herself, not to seem too emotional. Because she was emotional about this, she was passionate about this mission, but since she was a woman she had to hold back and try to explain. "It was personal when I made the decision to join and it was sure as hell personal when I hunted down and captured Vega. I get results."

"No one is questioning your performance." Agent Cummings insisted. "It's just a systematic mission of this sort is-"

"It's complicated." Wolfman interjected, trying to ease the tension. "But in my experience Agent White can do complicated with a hand tied behind her back."

"You say complicated, I say risky." Bowen summarized.

"High risk, high reward." Cammy shrugged confidently beaming a smile in his direction.

"Yes, the results of you actions will either be very bad or very good." Sawyer added ending the go round there before it got nasty. "Moving on?" he signaled Cummings.

"There are some concerns about the contract's you requested." Agent Cummings shared as he shuffled through a binder. "The first being Scott K. Wagner, former Sergeant in the United States Air Force."

Now Cammy's rage had a focus point, mainly someone bad mouthing her adopted brother.

"So concerns about me and now concerns about him?" Cammy stated exasperated. "It's starting to feel like a witch hunt on victims of Shadowlaw."

"If wanting details about someone who's to possibly be a part of this mission is a witch hunt, than so be it, especially when they've been dishonorably discharged from the United States Air Force." Agent Bowen added.

"For bullshit charges!"

"Agent White!" Colonel Wolfman barked, halting her before she could continue her disrespectful tirade. So much for proving it wasn't personal.

"My apologies." Cammy said with a softened tone. "Politics have never been my strong suit and I'm afraid that's why Wagner lost his rank and career. It's a sensitive subject."

"Before this most recent occurrence, Sergeant Wagner was a model soldier." Wolfman explained for Cammy. She was so glad he had her back and spoke the panels language. "Awards, medals of honor. The whole Captain America deal. We've worked with him on several other occasions and never had any issues before."

"His father worked for Shadowlaw." Bowen declared.

"And was killed in front of Wagner for it." Cammy defended. "You want an army against Shadowlaw that can win but when I bring you one that's serious and wants to fight you twist the details?"

"Fair enough Agent White." Sawyer declared, raising his hand in surrender. "If Mr. Wagner's record is clear with us I don't see why a one mission contract would be a problem."

* * *

 _Casa Del Sol Apartments  
Los Angeles, California  
United States_

The apartment was new. To him at least. The physical bones of the building were older perhaps than Wagner himself. Somehow in his twenty nine years, he'd become more worn down than the pale yellow walls that surrounded him in the small space. Compared to the steel gray walls of military prison, the color might as well have been a Tahitian sunset. He chugged the rest of his beer from his seat on his worn leather sofa and tossed the can into a cardboard box of trash situated by the door. The aluminum can clanged loudly against the others not long ago discarded themselves. A few others hadn't been so lucky and littered the floor around the doorway. More still sat among boxes at Wagner's feet, full and ready.

His cellphone buzzed and he made no move to answer it, instead swiping another beer and popping the tab. His overgrown blonde hair fell into his blue eyes as he looked down at the screen, seeing Guile's number flashing. It wasn't surprising, his surrogate father had called him everyday since he'd gotten out, and Wagner had yet to answer, nevertheless reply to his messages. It wasn't going to change anything. Guile was the best man he knew and Wagner, well he was just a hypocrite.

In a matter of days Wagner had lost everything and then over the last six months all he'd had was time to realize no matter what mental gymnastics he tried to play with himself, he was at fault. He'd lost his military career, his counseling career and his freedom. He'd been telling himself it was all over one mistake but when he really looked back he couldn't deny many more mistakes. Six months didn't sound like a long time but it felt like six years. The brochure for military prison conveniently forgets to mention the part about being told what a piece of shit you are all day every day.

Remembering that made Guile's call easy to ignore but it was when the voicemail tone sounded that Wagner's curiosity got the better of him. The previous messages had started out nice enough and than slowly but surely they degraded from appeals to be rational to emotional pleas and than downright threats. Wagner wasn't sure what Guile's next tactic would be but he cracked open another beer for the show. He pushed the speaker button and listened to the voice mail as he unpacked the last box.

" _Son it's me._ " came Guile's voice over the speakerphone. " _I know what you're going through is tough._ "

"Understatement of the year." Wagner muttered under his breath as he pulled dusty frames filled with his awards out. They were as useless as he was.

" _This isn't about me and you. It's about Jane. She's worried._ "

"Now guilt? Should have known that'd be next." he said to himself, tossing the awards, frames and all into the cardboard box of trash by his door. The glass cracked when he threw the second one in. And again with the next. And the next...

 _"Tomorrow is Christmas and if you'd just come for her...she-we just want to see you. I lov-_ "

Wagner quickly punched his finger down on the phone's screen deleting the message before he heard the rest of Guile's words. He was breathing hard and when staring down at the remaining awards the weight hit him again. He just couldn't take it. He just couldn't be around them. All it did was remind him of what a failure he was. What a disappointment he was. He squeezed his eyes shut and kicked the box to the side, strewing the remaining contents as he yelled.

"Ahhh!" Wagner thrashed and kicked until every frame was in a pile by the door, shattered to pieces. When he turned he stared down at his Air Force flag, now sprawled open on the floor, covered in dirt and debris and felt nothing. He swept it to the side and opened another beer before he flopped onto the sofa.

So this was his life now? Wagner had managed to make it through and somehow thought despite all of his realizations, things would be okay. Because of Juli. Then this morning when he'd started collecting his things, putting together the pieces of his life that were still there, he'd found it. A dear John letter with his name in neat script on the front. Juli's script. The one thing he'd had left, the one person this had all been for was gone. Juli didn't want him anymore. He didn't even have to read it to know. And even worse still, he deserved it. He deserved to be alone.

* * *

 _Conference Room D  
MI-6 Headquarters_

"What about this Julian Marquez?" Sawyer added, moving forward with his questioning of her requested contacts for the mission. "Prison time, Shadowlaw and gang connections? This is some shady stuff. Can we trust him?"

"Informants are typically shady." Cammy retorted. The third degree was getting old and she found herself reverting to old habits. "That's how they get the information." Cammy looked to Wolfman just as he gave her a death glare. She was thankful for the gesture. He communicated through that stare and a facial expression that said ' _stop being a smart ass_ ' and to let him handle this before he continued for her.

"Once again, we've worked with Mr. Marquez in the past without problems."

"He asked if he was a risk." Bowen clarified.

"A calculated risk, yes." Cammy admitted recalling the complicated nature of her and Julian's relationship. "However, Julian has never wavered in his willingness to cooperate if his information is used to bring Shadowlaw down."

"Even when he and his father worked for them?" Cummings questioned.

"Yes, even then" Cammy replied bluntly. "It's no secret that Shadowlaw prey's on young men from rough circumstance to feed their army. Julian was one of them. Sure, my kidnapping and subsequent brainwashing was more cut and dry and he joined willingly, but it doesn't mean he wasn't manipulated. Besides he's a big part of why I ever even escaped them." She laughed. "He's betrayed them at every turn and paid a hell of a price for it."

"They kidnapped his son" Wolfman elaborated. "Mind you he'd given the Americans tons of information before this, it appears that's why Shadowlaw targeted him. But even through that he cooperated with us at every turn, only asked that we aid in finding Dorian. Which we were successful in."

"So what reason does he have to help us now?" Bowen threw in.

"Sometimes things being personal can pay off." Cammy retorted, earning her a snicker from the Agent Cummings.

"If he's given all that over the years and kept his head he shouldn't be a problem." Sawyer declared. "We all know that work can be dirty."

* * *

 _Old Fellows Cemetery  
East Los Angeles, California_

The mausoleum was large, stone walls holding row after row of tiny drawers, resting places for generations of a family who's name was long ago worn from the cement in which it was engraved. It wasn't the family name that mattered, nor was he here to mourn the passing of a loved one. They needed the privacy and the fear factor didn't hurt either. Julian lead the way into the dark tomb, bright light streaming in from the streetlights above head. He was followed by Gabriel, his number two, who pushed the poor sap who'd broken the law of the Latin Kings ahead of him. Gabriel shoved the man forward, acting as any good enforcer should and doing the dirty work. One they were inside, Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest as he took his place next to Julian, who stared forward, face stern as he lit a cigarette. The Latin man stuttered, pulling his gold bandanna off his shaved head, making him look like a peasant beggar of old.

"It was just a job, man." he pleaded, eyes darting around him. "I-I needed the money!"

Julian nodded his head slightly as he took another drag, signaling Gabriel to begin. In a movement so quick it appeared he disappeared and reappeared before the disgraced gangster, Gabriel's first smashed into the gangsters face. Blood droplets from the initial blow landed on Julian's pant leg and all he could find himself thinking was that this was explicitly why he wore all black.

"I don't want to do this Andre," Gabriel stated coldly. "But you know the rules." The one sided onslaught continued, Andre knowing better than to fight back. When you were in this much shit, you took your punishment without complaint. After a few more strikes, Andre hit the ground, curling into the fetal position. Julian didn't know exactly when he'd let himself become so desensitized to it all he thought as he smoked his cigarette to completion and watched the man, barely out of his teens, get the shit beat out of him. Maybe it was when he put a bullet in the back of the head of the man who killed his father and tried to kill his son? Maybe it was just the person he had to be in order to be the ruthless leader the Latin Kings needed. Either way, something like this was business as usual for him now and he'd gotten used to it quickly. Julian remained still while Gabriel repeatedly kicked Andre in the ribs and torso. He reared his leg back, and shattered the guys nose, painting the stone floor red. Julian motioned with his hand and throwing his cigarette butt away and Gabriel ceased his attack without a word of question.

"I don't know how much more clear I can be." Julian finally said as Andre rolled to sitting, holding his broken nose in his hands. "No Shadowlaw means no Shadowlaw." When Julian's father was alive and in charge he'd had a bad habit of depending on Shadowlaw, and it'd cost him his life. Now that Julian was in control, he was having a hard time removing his charge from their influence.

"I'm sorry." Andre mumbled through bloody lips. "Please, I was just a lookout."

"The three P's, _ese_." Gabriel chided, scratching his neck which held a tattoo of "Latin Kings" in neat script. "Pot, pussy and protection. That's all we do now. And we don't do any of it for Shadowlaw." Gabriel wasn't a fan of Julian's choice to avoid moving and dealing in certain things, aside from the Shadowlaw bit. But that's where the big money was and there were some growing pains.

Julian approached Andre, looking down at him coldly. He held his hand out, making the man flinch.

"How much did they pay you?"

"Ten grand."

"Give it to me."

Hurriedly, Andre reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of cash, handing it over to Julian who tossed it to Gabriel.

"Feels light." Gabriel quickly noted, walking back towards the fallen gangster menacingly.

"Look I'm no rat!" Andre stammered, pride causing him to work his way to standing. Julian reached out, stopping Gabriel who'd gotten better at hiding his frustration with Julian's mercy. Julian pulled his suit jacket forward, buttoning it as he spoke.

"You need money you come to me." The statement was harsh but held compassion. "I'll find you work. Now go home and if I ever hear about you so much as pissing out a fire on someone associated with Shadowlaw I'll kill you."

"Y-yes sir." he stammered as he slipped out of the cement enclosure.

"And I'm finding the person who got half the cut!" Gabriel yelled after him. "So you'd better tell them to watch their ass!"

Julian lit another cigarette from his pack as Gabriel continued, just speaking to him, tone softer now that they were alone.

"I told you this was how it was gonna be, Jules." Gabriel chided him casually, not dumb enough to talk with him like this in front of just anyone. Julian and Gabriel had grown up in the gang together on the streets of New York. While Julian has been running from this fate for years, Gabriel had been working his way through the ranks. It was Julian's family name that had put Julian at the top. Well that and the ruthlessness that his father had instilled in him. Just because he hated it didn't mean he wasn't good at it.

"They'll learn." Julian stated simply, enjoying the cigarette more thoroughly now that he wasn't watching an assault during it. He was not in the mood for lectures from Gabriel. But still...

"You made Guillermo an example." Gabriel pushed. "Something like that sticks with people. This is kid stuff."

"You said it yourself," Julian retorted. "the transition is gonna be hard. I don't think these kids need to pay a traitors fate, especially one who wouldn't rat out his friend."

"You're the boss." he sighed in resignation, patting Julian on the shoulder as a goodbye before heading out of the tomb.

"Let me know when you find the other one." Julian instructed as farewell before looking down at his ruined shoes. He'd have to change before he got home. Couldn't very well keep his new profession a secret from Dorian if he came home covered in blood. Now it'd be another hour before he could finally rest for the night and even then, Julian was never sure if sleep would come or not. This was his life and as much as he liked to pretend, he loved the security for he and Dorian being a gang leader gave him. Now just after six months in control, Julian understood his father in a way he never had before. Control was good, control was safe. Yet he was afraid. Julian knew one thing, he liked the power and that was exactly what scared the shit out of him.

* * *

 _Conference Room D  
MI-6 Headquarters_

"See sir? That's two more people on our side who want nothing more than to see the end of Shadowlaw." Cammy explained to Agent Sawyer and the panel, fighting with everything she had to get this mission. Having approval for aid from Wagner and Julian was just a small part of that. This was her mission, her passion, her life, her _sisters_... she had to fight. "And I want to give you twelve more women who are more powerful as the survivors we at Delta Red can make them than the victims Shadowlaw has bred and brainwashed. Organizations are destroyed from within, sirs. My plan is going to expedite that and put your names in the history books for dismantling Shadowlaw once and for all. I hope you don't pass on this opportunity because no matter what, it's MY mission in life to bring them down. Whether its through MI-6, legally, illegal-ish or otherwise, I can promise you I will recover these women. It's up to you if you want to help me and reap the rewards."

It was bold but it was the truth. This whole meeting had been about risk. Cammy's risk to them. Not one mention of Shadowlaw's continued existence or the continued manipulation of the Dolls. But they were concerned if Cammy was doing this for the right reasons. Despite the insult of it all Cammy prayed they'd seen she was ready for war. Sawyer was silent in contemplation for what felt like forever. He exchanged some quiet words with Bowen and Cummings before he finally spoke. He placed his hands on the wooden table.

"You'll get a trial go of it." he declared simply. Cammy's eyes grew wide and it took everything she had to not jump across the table and hug Director Sawyer. Colonel Wolfman beamed a grin in her direction that said he always knew this would be the result. She silently thanked protocol for helping her know what to do and settled for a salute.

"Thank you, sir!"

"We'll need to see results, sooner than later." He smiled as he collected his things and headed for the door, subordinates in tow. His eyes met her before he turned; they sparkled with what she could only guess was a peek into the agent he was in his younger years. His voice trailed as he exited the conference room, but Cammy would never forget hearing them for the first time. "Good luck, Agent Commander White."

* * *

 _A/N: Scott K. Wagner is an original character of iceangelmkx who has been kind enough to allow me to use him in my stories for over a decade without question. Julian Marquez and Gabriel Mendoza are my own original characters._


	3. I'm Falling Deeper

_A life less ordinary_  
 _A second chance to believe_  
 _Spending my time wishing_  
 _Something would fall into reach_  
 _There's no use in pretending_  
 _I've wasted unspoken words_  
 _There's comfort in knowing_  
 _In knowing just what you're worth_

 _Falling deeper_  
 _I'm falling deeper_  
 _So let me out_  
 _Let me out_

 _Let me go now, something's missing_  
 _I just want my life to change_  
 _It all seems the same, I'm feeling caged_  
 _I'm tired of breaking down_  
 _Let me go now, I've learned my lessons_  
 _I'm so numb, I've passed the pain_  
 _It all seems the same, I need a change_  
 _From my ordinary world_

 _I avoid myself when I can_  
 _But somehow I'm crawling underneath_  
 _Trying to break the habits_  
 _But it takes a stronger remedy_  
 _There's always pain in mending_  
 _The withdraw of slowly coming clean_  
 _Have I the strength to face it_  
 _The darkest place inside of me_

 _Falling deeper_  
 _I'm falling deeper_  
 _So let me out_  
 _Let me out_

 _Let me go now, something's missing_  
 _I just want my life to change_  
 _It all seems the same, I'm feeling caged_  
 _I'm tired of breaking down_  
 _Let me go now, I've learned my lessons_  
 _I'm so numb, I've passed the pain_  
 _It all seems the same, I need a change_  
 _From my ordinary world_

 _How long will I stand_  
 _In the waiting line_  
 _How long will I wait here_  
 _For my chance to shine_  
 _How long can I take this_  
 _I'm running out of time_  
 _Hoping by tomorrow_  
 _I won't feel the same_

 _Let me go now, something's missing_  
 _I just want my life to change_  
 _It all seems the same, I'm feeling caged_  
 _I'm tired of breaking down_  
 _Let me go now, I've learned my lessons_  
 _I'm so numb, I've passed the pain_  
 _It all seems the same, I need a change_  
 _From my ordinary world_

 _The Exies- "My Ordinary World"_

* * *

 _Guile Residence  
Los Angeles, California  
United States_

The sun warmed her shoulders and it was a welcome embrace after the past month of chilly London weather. It felt good and she found herself smiling for no reason other than feeling happy. It had been months since Cammy felt this alive, and she had every reason to enjoy. Her first mission as Commander would commence tomorrow when the rest of the team arrived. She'd come early to brief everyone and enlist their aid and her adoptive father's home seemed to be the best place of any to start. Her excitement to update Guile of her promotion and success was a bonus she was not willing to pass up.

An unexpected knot of dread hit her stomach as she walked up the sidewalk of the home of her teenage years. Was she nervous? The heat of the sun did nothing to warm her as the realization hit her. She hadn't been back here since everything had gone to hell, since she thought she was going to have a normal life behind a white picket fence with Cranky. So much had changed when she was here last, and even more so now. Just like that her meeting to update Guile held a weight she wasn't fully prepared to bear.

Cammy was already on the porch staring at the door, so there was no turning back. She just needed a minute to prepare herself, which she spent staring at the green wreath adorned with a red and white ribbon that hung on the door. It had glitter which sparkled in the sunlight, reminding her of warm winters of past in this home with the Guile's. It was before she reached to ring the door bell and just as she realized what day it was that the door opened, revealing Jane Guile.

"I didn't know you were coming." Jane beamed, reaching for a tight embrace. "Merry Christmas."

"I-I'm sorry I haven't called." Cammy stammered, playing off her loss of time. "I've been caught up."

"Nonsense." Jane insisted as she pulled Cammy inside. The entry of the home was adorned with more Christmas fare and Cammy cursed her timing and lack of paying attention. "William is going to be so happy you're here."

Guilt flooded Cammy as Jane led her into the kitchen as if the wonderful smells wouldn't have lured her on their own. Guile sat at the kitchen table, reading the paper. He stood when she entered.

"I got your text." He stated simply, his smile saying more than his words ever would. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad too." Cammy replied. To Jane, Guile was giving his normal greeting, but it was laced all throughout his tone. He knew her lie. Especially since her text to him had been hastily formed as she got into the cab at the airport and consisted of " _I'm in town. Are you at work or home?"._ Cammy should have known if he was home on a weekday that something was up. In fact, she should have noticed the decorations at the airport or the Christmas music on the ride over. Luckily Guile seemed to deem it fit to confront at a later time as he kept things light.

"It's the smallest holiday we've had in years and Jane's been cooking like we've got to feed the entire neighborhood." Guile quipped as he pinched Jane's arm playfully. He tried to ease the tension of Melissa being away at college for the first time, but something still felt off.

"It's been awhile since I've had some real food." Cammy admitted as she started lifting lids and checking out the spread. "It won't go to waste." Jane wordlessly handed Cammy some plates and she started set the table for lunch. It was unexpected, but Cammy was thankful for the surprise family time. It felt good falling back instantly into the flow of family. It helped her remember what she was fighting for. Muscle memory led her to begin to set a fourth place at the table and just like that Cammy realized. "Where's Wagner?"

"I don't think he's coming." Guile stated simply, his eyes checking Jane's direction. Her adoptive mother quickly went to work moving food dishes to the table and stared bullets at Guile. Cammy had definitely hit on the elephant in the room.

"You don't know that." Jane defended. "Cammy made it. Besides, he's been busy since he got out. Having to move and trying to find work."

"Too busy to answer the phone?" Guile said, tone heated.

"So wait?" Cammy questioned. "You haven't talked to Wagner at all?"

"Not from lack of me trying." Guile replied. "He's being stubborn."

"Maybe it's something more?" Jane added, playing the mediator between her husband and adoptive son. "Has he said anything to you?"

Cammy froze as Jane looked in her direction. Cammy was stunned by the question because she was just as guilty of the same.

"I haven't talked to him either..."

"See Jane...stubborn."

"You know it always takes Wagner some time-"

"He's had enough damn time!" Guile yelled. His words were intended for Wagner but his blue eyes drilled holes accusingly into Cammy. He broke his gaze as he wiped his hand over his tired expression and left the room without a word.

Cammy and Jane had remained quiet as he left, knowing to give him some time. Jane threw her pot holders on the counter sighing in frustration.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into him?" Jane suggested. "He's been like this for weeks now. It gets worse everyday."

Cammy had come here to brag about her success and hopefully get some cooperation from the United States Air Force. Further she'd spent the past three months doing precisely what Wagner was probably doing. Avoiding emotions. Now within moments of arriving she was neck deep in them. Serves her right she supposed.

"I need to talk to him anyway." Cammy admitted softly to Jane. "I'm sorry about lunch, and not keeping you updated."

"I meant what I said about Wagner and it applies to you as well. As long as you're okay."

"I'm okay."

"You sure?" Jane pushed. "Melissa told me that Kenny said-"

"I'm okay." Cammy said with a smile. Sounds like everyone knew things were completely over between her and Cranky before she did. "It just wasn't working anymore. And my job is going way better than okay so I'm happy. Really." Cammy wasn't so sure about what she was saying. She knew this was how it was supposed to be, how she should feel but the truth was she was only focused on one thing and that was her mission. She'd treated her family like they existed in a bubble and would be the same even though everything had changed when she was here last.

"As long as you're happy." Jane said, squeezing Cammy's arm. "Just talk to Guile."

Cammy took her leave and went where she knew Guile would go. Where he always went. The door to his home office was left ajar and she knew he'd be there at his desk, waiting for her. She grazed her hand along the wood of the door as she entered, hoping it would serve to softly announce her presence.

"I know I screwed up." Cammy began, looking at the floor. "Things just got so messed up and I could barely manage it all. I didn't know what else to do. So I compartmentalized and focused on the mission."

"I can understand that, Cam." Guile replied. "It's harder to understand why someone as smart as you wouldn't utilize all the tools at her disposal. You have a family right here."

"I don't know." Cammy said throwing her arms in the air as she flopped onto the small sofa in the corner. She reminded herself of that teenage girl Guile used to scold, but that was the thing, the emotions were the same. "I wanted to stand on my own. I _needed_ to. It wasn't rational. Sometimes it just isn't!"

"And sometimes I need to hear from you, especially after what happened last summer. For God's sake, Cammy. Vega said you had a sister!"

"I know!" Cammy yelled, putting her head in her hands in frustration. "But I can't talk about that right now."

"Well, when were you planning on-"

"I got the mission, Guile." she interjected abruptly. "They're allowing us to pursue retrieving the Dolls."

"Cam, I..."

"Please." Cammy explained. "I know you have found this incredible way to do both. You've manged to fight your fight with Shadowlaw and still keep it together. To do right by your family. And I'm so thankful for that. But me, I had that chance and it just wasn't meant to be. I love Delta Red. They're just weird enough to handle me. And I get to fight. I love coming back here. I love having all this, but it's not my reality anymore."

"Thanks." Guile said smiling as he stood from his desk, seating himself beside her on the leather sofa. "But what I was going to say is that's amazing."

"Is it still amazing that I didn't come here for Christmas, but to ask for Air Force aid?"

"It is. And it won't be the last time you do something like that. You're a soldier."

"Takes one to know one."

"Standard aid protocol. If something comes up, there will be standard resources at your disposal. Standard exchanges."

"Why do you keep saying 'standard'?"

"Fancy way of saying they'll decide what that is when they find out what you can give them."

"Copy that." she said with a smile, one small step closer to her goal. "What about Wagner?"

"That's different." Guile stated, mood becoming more somber. "He's different. I don't know what to do. When I picked him up he barely said three words to me. I thought he was just tired. That was weeks ago. He deserved some time to readjust. Jane swears that's all it is, but at this point..."

"Don't worry about it, Guile." Cammy replied. "Give me his address. I'll take care of Wagner."

* * *

 _Casa Del Sol Apartments_

 _Bang, bang, bang, bang._ Cammy pounded the side of her fist against the teal door. It had been painted and repainted so many times, the color was dull and peeling. Patches of missing paint only revealed an even duller hue. She could hear Wagner's cell phone ringing through the thin walls of the apartment complex, but he was yet to pick up. _Bang, bang, bang, bang_.

"Come on Wagner," Cammy yelled, not caring if she caused a disturbance or not. If he didn't open up soon, what she was going to do would cause way more of a disturbance than her yelling. "I know you're in there. Open the damn door!" _Bang, bang, bang, bang_.

The door swung inward just as she was about to break the doorknob, revealing her adopted brother sporting an angry expression.

"Fine!" he yelled at her, overgrown blonde mop of hair mussed from sleep. "You're going to wake the whole complex."

"It's two in the afternoon..." Cammy defended as she followed Wagner into his small studio apartment. The space was modest, even when compared with his last apartment, and sparse. Cammy shut the door behind her, revealing a pile of cardboard boxes filled with trash.

"Watch the broken glass." Wagner muttered as he plopped down on his small sofa. "So what's so important?"

"Good to see you too brother." Cammy replied as she noted Air Force memorabilia among the shattered glass and beer cans. "I was coming to see how you were doing."

"Feeling great." Wagner said sarcastically, gesturing to his surroundings. The kitchen was situated against the back wall, dividing the space. What Wagner had decided was the living room was to the left and held a small sofa. To the right, his mattress was propped against the wall towards the other side of the room, bags of bedding next to them untouched. "Want a cold one?" he questioned, snagging an open can off the coffee table and taking a big gulp.

"No, I'm okay." Cammy said, taking a seat next to him. "Guile and Jane are worried sick-"

"I don't want to talk about that." he stated apathetically. "If that's all, you might as well leave now."

"I've been avoiding them too." Cammy admitted, trying to form a bridge. She'd never seen Wagner like this. He was so defeated. "With everything that happened last summer, I just needed some time to think."

"Think? I've had nothing but time to think. I just need everyone to leave me alone."

"Is that why it looks like you're living in a college dorm room?" Cammy quipped, growing tired of Wagner's attitude.

"My decorating budget is lacking."

The two sat quietly for a few moments, having the type of relationship that allows for silence having grown up as awkward teens together. Cammy expected Wagner to be off, but she'd also expected some other explanation for his ignoring Guile outside of what she'd feared. She eyed an open envelope with Wagner's first name in Juli's handwriting. Damn. Cammy figured she wouldn't mention Wagner's break up if he didn't mention hers. She stood from the couch, heading towards the mattress set.

"Easier to get it made with two people." She declared, shifting the box spring and mattress to the floor. "Who knows how long you've been sleeping on that couch."

"And a cot before that." Wagner said with his first hint at a real smile as he rose to help Cammy unwrap his bedding and make up a place for him to sleep. Both trained in the military style of bed making by Guile, the two were efficient and quickly made up the bed, tight corners and all.

"Look." Cammy stated softly, hoping to get through to Wagner as they sat on the freshly made bed together. "I'm not going to pretend to know what all is going on. I've been caught up too. I'm trying to focus and it's pulled me through. Like you always told me, running from it never helps."

"Stop talking about me like that." Wagner asserted.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm a good person!" he yelled, leaving her and marching to the kitchenette.

"You are a good person." Cammy insisted. "If this about all that trial political bullshit-"

"It's not that. Just drop it."

"Not if you're sitting here blaming yourself for what Shadowlaw did!"

"Shadowlaw had nothing to do with my choosing a relationship with Juli in the first place. I chose to violate that boundary."

"What do you mean?"

"I make shitty choices. All of this, everything could have been avoided if I'd done that one thing right and followed the rules."

"Wagner, everyone knows that Juli wasn't coerced."

"It doesn't matter. I knew better. She was vulnerable and no matter how I try to twist it, I never should have started that relationship. I just fell in..." Wagner shook his head as he turned to the fridge and grabbed another beer. Cammy jumped for him then, grabbing for the beer in his hand.

"No!" she screamed, trying to get the can from his grip. "You're not going to do this to yourself anymore."

"Stop it, Cammy." he defended, pushing her away. "I can do what I want!"

"Not when you're hurting yourself." she asserted, lunging for him, bringing them both down to the floor. Wagner used one arm to push her to the side. They grappled for a little while longer, Wagner eventually getting a better grip than Cammy and popping the tab with one hand while he held her off with the other.

"I'm allowed to drink!" He took a swig while they both sat on the floor panting from their scuffle. Cammy stared at the linoleum tile and started laughing to herself.

"In what sort of fucked up world am I doing better than you?" she confided. Wagner took another drink from his beer and matched her laughter.

"I've been doing security for Hollywood 'C' listers." Wagner confessed, only causing the siblings to erupt into more laughter.

"I got the go ahead on my first mission." Cammy shared in near bewilderment. "I'm going to save the Dolls. I'm going to save them all."

"Hell, Cammy. I don't know how. You were run through the ringer too. Are you sure it's not all gonna blow up in your face?"

"No. But I have to try. And thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I didn't mean it that way." he looked at her, midnight blue eyes serious. "It's just I feel like giving up. Don't you?"

"No." she declared with a smile "I feel like I'm just getting started."

"Must be nice."

"Well it's a choice." she explained, putting a sympathetic hand on his wrist. "To spite them, remember?"

"I said to succeed to spite them." he said, pulling his hand away and finishing the beer. "What about my situation says success to you?"

"I never took it as success to spite them. I took it as surviving to spite them."

"Well I'm surviving just fine."

"You could help me."

"That's how I ended up here, remember." He insisted, rising from the floor. "Going all commando on a personal mission."

"It's all legit." Cammy explained following suit as she reached for her bag and produced a manila envelope containing a contract. "Just because they'd rather save face than admit humans make mistakes doesn't mean you can't bring quality work. Delta Red understands that. Otherwise we wouldn't have any employees."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm where I deserve to be. I'm staying away so no one gets hurt." Wagner replied as he wet his hands in the sink and started running them through his hair, combing back the shaggy strands. "I've got to babysit some reality star in an hour." he said with his back turned. "Merry Christmas."

Cammy stared at him as he proceed to ignore her presence and commence getting ready. She was furious at him and his silence. Taking a page from Colonel Wolfman's book, she let it be and headed to leave. But not before kicking the empty beer cans from the coffee table efficiently creating a commotion to express her disdain for his behavior.

"The offer stands." she reasserted as she slammed the manila envelope down on the cleared table. "Just think about it. For me."


	4. The Boy With The Broken Halo

_Well, the crooks are out_  
 _And the streets are gray_  
 _You know I wouldn't have it_  
 _Any other way_

 _Your mother's words_  
 _They're ringing still_  
 _But your mother don't_  
 _Pay our bills_

 _A sinister kid is a kid who_  
 _Runs to meet his Maker_  
 _A drop dead sprint from the day he's born_  
 _Straight into his Maker's arms_  
 _And that's me, that's me_  
 _The boy with the broken halo_  
 _That's me, that's me_  
 _The devil won't let me be_

 _I got a tortured mind_  
 _And my blade is sharp_  
 _A bad combination_  
 _In the dark_

 _If I kill a man_  
 _In the first degree_  
 _Baby would you_  
 _Flee with me?_

 _A sinister kid is a kid who_  
 _Runs to meet his Maker_  
 _A drop dead sprint from the day he's born_  
 _Straight into his Maker's arms_  
 _And that's me, that's me_  
 _The boy with the broken halo_  
 _That's me, that's me_  
 _The devil won't let me be_

 _The Black Keys- "Sinister Kid"_

* * *

 _Barra de Corona  
East Los Angeles_

The windows of the bar were blacked out, neon beer and liquor signs reflected out from against the glass, enhancing the contrast of light and dark. Much to Cammy's surprise, the bus dropped her off at a strip mall on a busy street. Hiding in plain sight, the bar was tucked at the end of the storefronts. It was just suspect enough to not be truly suspect. But she knew the darker truth, that it was a front for criminal business operations. This was the type of neighborhood that didn't stop just because it was Christmas. The movers and shakers of the underworld didn't care about holidays. Money ruled all and families were built and bred on that concept so it was the norm.

Dropping in was her only option so here she was approaching a seedy bar in East LA looking for the new head of the Latin Kings. Just happens it was the only place Cammy could think of to find Julian. Who could blame her? His phone was disconnected and he'd been brutally honest with her about his new lot in life. The likelihood that Julian had information that could get her a step ahead of Shadowlaw was high so it was worth it. So what if the butterflies in her stomach hadn't stopped since she'd decided to come?

Cammy pushed through the entrance, finding her eyes already adjusted as the inside was about as dark as outside. Clearly there weren't many customers. Just a few guys at a table in the back, another slumped at the edge of an "L" shaped bar, and a bartender. Even if everything went wrong she would be able to handle herself. The bartender and her approached a meeting point with the bar between them. His black hair was shaved close to his head and a tight yellow t-shirt stretched across his muscular build. His brown eyes met hers as he spoke.

"Feliz Navidad." he offered her in greeting. "No offense, but you don't look like you belong here. _"_ Cammy looked down at her clothing of choice. Ripped black jeans, a green shirt and her leather jacket seemed appropriate enough. "Are you lost?" Oh, it wasn't her clothes...

"I was looking for a friend." Cammy shared, noting the word 'Kings' in script across the side of the bartenders neck. She was definitely not lost, this was the right place. "Julian Marquez."

"Hum?" he avoided casually. "Don't know the guy."

"Funny, because I could have swore he'd either be here, or someone who knew where he was would."

"Hard to know where someone you don't even know is."

"I'm his friend." Cammy insisted, taking a seat. "He's going to be happy to see me."

"If you're his friend why don't you know where he is?" he said with a smile as he grabbed a towel and started drying glasses from the sink under the bar.

"I haven't been stateside in a while. Some things have changed for him since then." Cammy hinted but the bartender was frustratingly intent on playing dumb.

"All I can help you with is a drink."

"Vodka, on the rocks." Cammy complied with a smile that must not have reached her eyes. The bartender slung a napkin with a glass and ice down, never breaking gaze with her. He was being overly cautious and that's what gave him away even though he deftly poured her drink. Cammy didn't look a threat, and yet he treated her like one because she'd asked about Julian.

"You look serious." he noted. "Did this guy run around on you or something?"

"Julian?!" Cammy replied, "No. It's nothing like that. Is that why you won't tell me where he is?"

"I can't tell you what I don't know."

"You know." Cammy said in a whisper, narrowing her gaze, palms down on the wooden bar top. "And I know why you don't want to tell me. That in and of itself proves I know Julian."

"Maybe you should leave and let the drink be on me." The bartender insisted, reaching for her glass. She grabbed his wrist and smiled when his astonished gaze met hers at his being unable to pull away from her vice like grip.

"I'm not here for trouble," Cammy shared softly. "No need to raise that gun you have under the bar. I just really need to speak with Julian. Please, he's going to thank you."

"Who the hell are you?" he questioned.

"Cammy girl." a third, gruff voice said from a doorway behind the bar, leading to the back. Cammy shifted her eyes to the source of the voice and found Julian standing there in an all black suit, his amused smile pulled to the left side of his face. Many a time over the years they'd met under various circumstances, but Cammy could sadly, very safely say that even though Julian was head of a criminal empire and she was about to get into a bar fight, this was among the best of those meetings. She released her grip on the bartender and stood as she spoke, meeting Julian's smile with her own.

"It's been a long time and you weren't answering the phone."

"Too long." Julian admitted, shaking his head. "I'll remember to send you my updated number next time. Though I've needed help keeping Gabriel in line." he added with a good hearted laugh. Cammy and Julian stood smiling at one another while Gabriel tried to hide his aching wrist

"Haha," Gabriel said, tone indicating anything but humor. "A little heads up about freakishly strong friends would be nice in the future." Gabriel quipped, now pouring himself a shot of tequila to nurse his wounded pride. "Especially ones you look at like _that_."

Julian quickly broke gaze with her and strode to Gabriel's side, giving him an understanding pat on the shoulder.

"Don't feel bad, I wouldn't want to go one on one with her." Julian said, motioning with his head for Cammy to head around to the back with him. They left Gabriel manning the bar and stepped into the back office. A modest metal desk sat on one side of the room, piled with papers and cash. Julian approached it removing his suit jacket and tossing it over the back of the office chair. He leaned on the desk, speaking as he unbuttoned his dress shirt.

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I came to see you." Cammy shared, knowing it was strange to see him at a time when her life was coming together for once. "How are you?" she asked, tone getting a little more serious.

"I'm making it." Julian replied as he removed his dress shit, revealing a white A shirt, finally looking more like the man Cammy was accustomed to. "Dorian is great. Passed his GED. I told him 'finish school'. Should have figured he'd find a way to do it in six months." Julian turned to grab and light a cigarette from a pack lying on the desk. It was then that Cammy noticed the bold black letters tattooed across his shoulders. The black cross remained center, but now was fashioned as the 'T' in Latin Kings. "Now that means I have to hold up my end on the deal and let him go to New Yo-"

"Oh God, Julian." Cammy said, stepping forward and touching his shoulder. Julian pulled away, facing her again. "I didn't know you were in like that. This is bigger than you said..."

"You think I don't know that?" Julian snapped before he took a long drag of his cigarette, his cerulean eyes meeting hers. "I'm trying my damnedest but even at it's best, this isn't a pretty world. Is that why you came here? To make me feel guilty?"

"No," Cammy insisted, feeling bad but staying on point. "I've missed you. Besides, I asked how _you_ were."

Julian sighed. Cammy knew everything Julian was doing was for Dorian. Maybe she just wished it wasn't at the cost Julian had paid?

"No rest for the wicked." Julian said with a half-hearted smile, a shrug and another drag from his cigarette before he snubbed it out in an already overflowing ashtray situated on the desk. Even with her pressing he was intent on avoiding it. "Any luck in your search?"

Of course he knew of her search for Decapre. Somehow there had never been secrets between her and Julian and to this day she didn't know if that was good or bad. Either way, it seemed to work for them. She had called Julian shortly after Vega revealed Decapre's name. She'd simply asked Julian if in his time with Shadowlaw he'd come in contact with her supposed sister. It'd been another dead end and Julian had no reason to lie. Cammy must have taken longer than she thought to reply as Julian urged her on.

"Come on, I searched for Dorian for years." Julian said softly, squeezing her arm in reassurance. "I know it's always on your mind. It's just natural."

"You've got so much you're dealing with." she confessed walking away from him as she chewed her lip. "I don't want to start trouble for you." Once again she realized Julian was just another person she had set aside while she barreled forward into this personal and professional mission only to now come to asking for help.

"There's a lot I'd do for a chance to help the good guys." he encouraged her. "It's been a while."

"I need your help finding someone. Not for Delta Red. For me."

"That's more like it." Julian said as he followed behind her. "I'd hate to see you losing your fighting spirit. Reminds me to keep mine."

Cammy turned to face him, finding his familiar smile and resisting the urge to touch him. She looked up at him, eyes and tone serious.

"Marc Antoni Gauldera. He's apparently on sabbatical, rumored here in LA."

"The rumors are true. But why him?"

"He's connected to Vega and I think he knows something about Decapre." Cammy shared. "Is there any way you could tell me where he is?" she questioned, eyes growing wide at the chance that was developing before her.

"No. He's too dangerous." Julian stated factually. Cammy prepared herself for the fight. Yelling and screaming about how she had to pursue this lead and the importance of it all and being chided about the danger and only thinking of herself. But it was a fight that never came. Julian wasn't Cranky and uttered a simple negotiation. "If it's okay, I'll go with you, make sure you get what you need. We need to go tonight, I don't think he'll be in the states much longer."

"Just like that?" Cammy said in almost disbelief, not being able to hold her smile.

"Just like that." Julian assured her. Cammy jumped into his arms in excitement. She felt such joy, one step closer to the truth. He laughed at her zeal as they embraced, both lingering in their moment together a little longer than expected. And just like that the room filled with the weight of their mutual history. Years of their lust, mistakes and heartaches. As always, Julian was bold when it came to these matters.

"Last I heard," he started as he ran his hands down her shoulders to her wrists. "for the first time this thing between me and you would be alright?" Out of respect he said it like a question but if he was asking, not to mention the way he was looking at her, Cammy was sure Julian was pretty damn sure. But still. "No one would get hurt?"

"Just us." Cammy muttered, breaking gaze and staring at his hands on hers. Repressed pain flooded her thoughts at the prospect of intimacy with anyone, even if for a night. But this was Julian. If anyone could understand, it was him. Now she remembered why she was nervous in coming here. Julian's fingers rose from her vision and found her cheeks, raising her face to look at his again.

"If it's too soon..." he offered as his thumb trailed along her cheek. "It's just any time with you is well worth the risk for me, but only if you're okay." She closed her eyes at Julian's gentle touch, piercing stare and complete ability to see past her pessimism and into her deeper thoughts. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath, her own lust rising at his advances. Then she took the leap.

"It's okay." Cammy had barely uttered consent before Julian's lips crashed into hers. He pulled his hands from her face to her shoulders, pushing her leather jacket off and onto the floor. Her arms found his torso, pulling them even closer together as they continued to kiss. Julian broke away speaking softly into her ear.

"God I've needed you so bad." He kissed her again, running his hands down to the waist of her pants. Cammy sighed into his kiss, her own hands searching for the hem of his white tank top. His fingers hurriedly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, his coarse touch immediately running along her hips inside of the waistband sending goose bumps up her body. It was just as Julian started to reach further that the door to the office opened and they were interrupted by Gabriel's voice.

"Hey Jules, I found Andre's homeboy. Some guy named Rafael. Wanna go and-" Gabriel's eye caught their embrace. He stuttered at the moment he'd just interrupted. "I- I'm sorry. I'll wait until later." The grin spread across Gabriel's features at his new accidental knowledge as Julian and Cammy shuffled, the latter more embarrassed than the former two. Cammy righted her clothes, eyes downcast as her cheeks flushed red. She turned picking up her jacket from the ground as Julian replied to Gabriel.

"We need to deal with it sooner than later, but..." Julian looked to Cammy and then to Gabriel. "I was going to take Cammy to meet someone." Julian grabbed for his black button up, trying to shake off the rush of emotion as he dutifully redressed himself.

"Can't be in two places at once." Gabriel stated redundantly.

"You said Gauldera might leave the States soon?" Cammy added, not wanting to miss her chance.

"You're both right." Julian replied, scratching the back of his head. An evening helping Cammy was much more enticing than retribution on Rafael, especially given the very recent development between he and Cammy. Right now Julian wanted nothing more than to escape with Cammy. And Marc Antoni Gauldera had a sorted history with women. But Julian would seem weak if he sent Gabriel alone to deal with the Shadowlaw job problem. Plus Gabriel might take things too far...

"I can go alone." Cammy and Gabriel said simultaneously, each eyeing one another when they realized their jinx.

"No," Julian replied. "Gabriel, you're going to take Cammy to Diosa, that's where Gauldera is. Keep it low key, no trouble." Gabriel nodded, more than accustomed to taking orders from Julian. Cammy however was not.

"I don't need an escort."

"Trust me," Julian said sweetly, kissing her forehead as he continued more softly, for her ears only as he squeezed her shoulder. "and for the love of God please meet me at my house after. So we can continue..." Cammy shook her head yes and Julian pulled away from the private moment. "Text me Rafael's address and help Cammy find something to wear."

"Wear?" Cammy eyed her attire, wondering what was wrong with what she had on.

"Diosa is members only, black tie." Gabriel explained with a snicker. "You'll need a dress."

"Don't let the money fool you." Julian explained honestly to Cammy. "It's a dressed up whore house and Gauldera is dangerous. Be safe."

* * *

 _Brazos Diosa Lounge  
Hollywood_

The inside lobby of the establishment was about as ornate the outside was desolate. Cammy stepped in from the dirty alley into simple opulence. White walls and cream furniture in antique style paired with accents of gold and silver to create a sense of luxury that made her feel out of place. They handed off their coats to the attendant and Cammy was thankful Julian suggested she change. The dress fit well, hugging her hips down to her knees. A rich shade of purple, Cammy couldn't really say that she didn't like it, only that the halter straps left her arms bare, revealing scars on her arms. Though she'd become accustomed to the mark on her face, revealing more scars always made her feel exposed. There was some comfort in her long loose waves of hair that obscured them from view. Of course the pretty hostess, who was clad in a tailored white suit, paid no heed to Cammy's scars or Gabriel's gang tattoos peeking out from his suit as she greeted them. This wasn't a place where those things mattered.

"Good evening," she said with a smile. "I'm Bianca. How can I be of service?"

Upon stepping closer to the podium the young girl manned, Cammy could see two burly security guards tucked to the girl's right. Sizing them up quickly she noted she could take them if the situation called for it. If she got the answers she needed there wouldn't be a problem.

"We're looking for someone." Cammy stated simply.

"For business or for pleasure?"

Simultaneously Cammy and Gabriel answered.

"Business."

"Pleasure."

Cammy snapped her head up, meeting a toothy grin from Julian's friend. Just like with Julian, Cammy got a small glimpse into the man Gabriel had been in his youth.

"Business." Cammy repeated.

"Suit yourself." Gabriel sighed as he turned and leaned casually on the dais.

"I'm afraid interviews are by appointment only." the girl cooed eyeing Cammy up and down.

"No, you misunderstand." Cammy tried to explain amid Gabriel's laughing. "Marc Antoni Gauldera is in there and I need to talk with him right now!"

As soon as she muttered his name she heard chairs scraping the nice hardwood floor as the two security guards quickly stood, fingers grazing their weapons. Cammy put her hands up in frustrated surrender as Gabriel explained.

"Julian Marquez will vouch for her."

"And who are you and why are you here?" the suit closest to them barked as the other made a call on his cell phone, preparing to check their information.

"Mendoza. My boss man put me in charge of her." Gabriel said, gesturing to Cammy. "Too low in the pyramid scheme to know why."

"Sucks to be you."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Woulda been much easier if she'd just said we wanted a whore and let me flash some cash, but whatever works."

Before Cammy could hurdle an insult Gabriel's way, the second suit clicked off his cell phone nodding to his partner and like that their stances relaxed.  
"He said send them in." the one with the cell phone asserted.

"Really?" the first questioned, "Off the street?"

"Said he wouldn't want to keep a lady waiting." Both suits eyed Cammy nervously but stepped aside to allow their entrance into the club.

"Follow me." Bianca motioned them, moving gracefully on what looked to be six inch heels. "Mr. Gauldera is a VIP with us."

Though her explanation didn't fall of deaf ears. Past the lavish details and decorations of the lobby, once behind the entrance they could clearly tell they were in a house of ill repute. The modern take on old money was still there, just highlighted by bars full of drunk men and scantily clad women. They were led through the expanse of space until they came to a literal velvet rope with another suit in front of it.

"If you could turn over any weapons, please."

Gabriel held his hands up signaling he had brought none. Experience must have told him he'd never make it back with the weapons. Cammy however was taxed with the job of disarming herself. Typically it'd be an ankle sheath, but she'd forgone that for the sake of concealment. Luwanda had drilled into her head to not go unarmed, but the last thing she needed to do was piss these people off. So despite the looks, she reached and pulled the sheath holding a 10 inch fixed blade from her skirt as well as a pocket knife tucked in her dress under her arm.

"Damn girl." Gabriel quipped. "I didn't see those."

"You're going to tell me that when you're supposed to be my protection?" Cammy questioned as she handed over the weapons and straightened her dress. "Doesn't really inspire confidence."

"After our exchange earlier, if things go sour, I think you're the one who's gonna end up doing the protecting." he replied with a wink. "Game face, girl."

The last suit opened the door and gestured them inside. The room was more elegant than any she'd been through. Silver and gold had disappeared and been replaced with black to contrast the white. The area contained a marble bar on one side and private seating on the other. Simple but purposeful. Luxurious and dangerous. Cammy glanced around the room. The only women were connected to a man and in various stages of dress, but even still their demeanor's gave no clue to the reality of the situation. They laughed and flirted and earned their pay. She was here for a man anyway. Her quick scan revealed several men of power, but only one stood. His green eyes flashed when he spotted them and Cammy's stomach tightened as he gestured her and Gabriel towards him.

"Ah, please, please." Marc Antoni mused with a smile. "I'm sorry to keep guests of Mr. Marquez waiting. I am a guest myself." He was tall, wavy brown hair swept back and unmoving. An expertly tailored gray suit made his muscular build appear slim, the Spanish man having chosen a matching gray turtle neck instead of a dress shirt. A black and white polka dot pocket square peeked out from his jacket breast, adding a flare that screamed money. As they stepped to the private table Marc Antoni stood beside, he reached for her hand. Cammy felt alarms of all kinds going off inside of her head, but she ignored them in lieu of social protocol as she allowed him to kiss her hand. "It is a pleasure, señorita."

Cammy pulled her hand away without a word, nodding in acknowledgment, finding herself unable to speak. This was supposed to be about Decapre and the other Dolls, but she couldn't help but ruminate on all of the horrors hidden behind his polite smile. Luckily, her silence had gone unnoticed as Gabriel and Marc Antoni shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Gauldera." Gabriel asserted with a smile. "Julian is sorry he couldn't welcome you in person as everyone else has."

"My holiday doesn't negate when there is work to be done. I understand." Marc Antoni replied honestly. "Besides, he was kind enough to send a beautiful woman in his stead." he commented. He waved over a woman in a black negligee their way but never took his eyes from Cammy. "Please let me reciprocate." he said to Gabriel as the woman came to Marc Antoni's side, kissing his cheek.

"You're being generous." Gabriel smiled, waving his hands in a gesture of 'no'. "But this is-"

"It's fine." Cammy shared, patting him on the shoulder as the scantily clad woman led him away. "I was hoping to speak with Mr. Gauldera alone."

Gabriel eyed her with a frustrated expression, but seemed to have trouble with the temptation laid out before him. Especially so since he'd seen first hand that Cammy could handle herself.

"Call me Marc Antoni, I insist." he cooed once they were alone. "Mr. Mendoza will be well taken care of with Bridgette, Miss...I'm afraid I never got your name."

"White, Cammy White." She stated simply, wondering if her name would register with him. Even if it had, she didn't figure him one to so easily give himself away.

"Miss White in a purple dress." he said with a wry smile and piercing gaze. Cammy couldn't decipher if his tone was innuendo or if he knew her. Hell, she wasn't sure which of the two was the worse option. "You are stunning. The color is a favorite of mine."

Something about his compliment brought her back to her head, back into the game she should have prepared herself for more. She was not sure what to say now that she was face to face with someone from Vega's past. Ever since she'd met Vega, Cammy felt as if every word between them was a battle of wills, and now she was contending with his mentor.

"I'm sorry for getting straight to the point," Cammy began, taking the seat Marc Antoni offered her at his table. "But I was hoping to ask you some questions."  
"Questions?" he mused with a smile. "Not before we've had a drink." He deftly flipped an empty wine glass over on the table, before lifting a decanter of red wine and pouring her a glass that matched his own. "Otherwise I would be considered rude. We shouldn't be rude should we now?"

He was talking about not being rude without the realization that it was taking every ounce of Cammy's will not to just beat the answers she wanted out of him. But that was the game.

"Some people do a lot of things they shouldn't do." Cammy replied dryly, ignoring the wine he'd presented to her. Marc Antoni erupted in a knowing laughter.

"That they do! You are nothing if not direct and even a gentleman like me can appreciate that." he commented, not missing a beat as he sipped his wine. The amusement never left his face, but his tone darkened with his next statement. "I do not know you. So what I want to know is how it is that you know me."

"I got your name from a student of yours."

"I'm afraid I've had many students over the years."

"How many of them would do this?" Cammy asserted as she turned her head and gestured to the scar adorning her chin.

"I can assure you _that_ is not something I taught Vega." Marc Antoni replied, almost apologetically, instantly proving intimate knowledge of Vega. "If you are looking for where he is, sadly he is incarcerated."

"I know." Cammy said, breaking into her first true smile of the conversation. "I'm the one that put him there."

Marc Antoni paused for the first time since their conversation began. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he seemed to be trying to piece together her intentions. The moment was short lived as it wasn't long before he replied smoothly.

"I see. Vega always had a taste for blondes..." he narrowed his eyes "and a penchant for monologues."

"That he does." Cammy retorted, laughing softly. She folded her hands on the table, meeting Marc Antoni's eyes seriously. "So that's how I know you."

Marc Antoni took a careful sip of his wine, now seemingly looking past her femininity and sizing her up as a warrior instead. His voice held a tone of bitterness. Did he perhaps even care for Vega?

"If you and your little Delta Red team have him why is it that you're coming to me?"

"As I said, I have some questions. Some personal questions. Off the record."

"Yes?" he smiled, grin spreading wide as his eyes flashed.

"About the Dolls Project."

"I do know who you are!" he declared, relaxing back in his chair as he crossed his legs. He signaled to the bar for a drink as he continued. "I'm finding myself understanding why Vega always spoke of 'his Camilla' so fondly. So fine, ask me some questions."

Cammy was rendered silent. Imagining Vega having conversations about her with someone else was unnerving. More so when Marc Antoni could be so casual about it. He'd instantly known her scar was from Vega, but now talked about her as if she and Vega were an old flame. Cammy gripped and ungripped her fists quickly and continued.

"Is it possible that you were the one who was tasked with procuring the...subjects?"

"Now you wouldn't be asking that if my protege hadn't already told you the answer."

"Where did you find them?"

"Where didn't I find them!?" He declared, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "A few runaways here, a small town there, more walking home from school or the classic illegal immigrant or orphanage. The secret is finding women who are barely missed."

"Girls." Cammy corrected, efficiently feeling her pulse pounding through her veins. "They were girls when you kidnapped them."

"That was a special request." Marc Antoni pushed intentionally as Bridgette in the black silk handed him a small glass of liquor. "Every man has his vices."

"This one was light blonde." Cammy explained tightly, trying to ignore how casually this man spoke of destroying lives. "My guess is Russian."

"Why is this one special?"

Cammy hesitated briefly. Regardless of proof that Decapre was her biological sister, she would pursue her rescue all the same. But being orphaned was complicated. Her heart ached at the possibility of that connection with another person. Marc Antoni would see the lie so she went with honesty.

"Vega told me that she was my sister." she answered directly. "And I'd like to find out if it's true." It really was that simple.

"Moscow. Ramenskoye." Marc Antoni revealed as he sipped the bourbon that Bridgette brought him. "She was the first girl who caught my eye at the first orphanage I happened upon. It's no more complicated than that. She wanted to come." he shrugged.

"How can you say that?"

"These women here," he explained, gesturing to the prostitutes. "Are well treated and well compensated."

"This is not what Bison did to us!" Cammy started. "You took them and Vega took me. We were not compensated, we did not volunteer."

"The ones who I handed to Bison were given much more." he teased, grin spreading wide across his face as he touched Cammy's hand gently. His eyes bore down on her. "You see, your sister, all I had to do was promise her power and then she followed me."

"She was a child!" Cammy yelled, snatching her hand away as if his touch burned. "Is that what you tell yourself!?"

"It is fact."

"A fact that it is a crime!" Cammy yelled, getting louder and efficiently raising the stakes. Heads turned in their direction but held their places as if used to things like this. "And besides, all of the others, what's your made up excuse there?"

"No excuses. Reasons. It doesn't matter because what you need is evidence."

"Well I have Vega! He's told me all about you. Plenty to put you away."

"Vega is insane." Marc Antoni said, quick to react to mention of crime and allusion to punishment. "Nothing he says will ever be considered even remotely reliable."

"I don't need a courtroom..."

"Is that a threat?" He stood from his seat, looking down at her.

"Ask Vega you Shadowlaw scum." Cammy said boldly, as she stood to meet Marc Antoni's challenge. She was standing ready but Marc Antoni wasn't moving a muscle. He was waiting on her to make the first move. Instinct told her not to fall for the trap, but then he spoke and all bets were off.

"You do share his thirst for blood."

"I am nothing like him!" Cammy said as she darted, fist aimed at his jaw, but he moved so fast, faster than Vega even, and caught her wrist in his grip. He pulled her towards him, speaking softly now that he held her close.

"Have you ever thought, if even for a moment, that the one whom you despise so is yourself?"

Cammy spun around, bringing an elbow strike to her original target as she twisted her wrist from his grip. She stepped back, gaining a little distance as she got ready for round two, narrowing her gaze to prepare for his speed. Marc Antoni remained unmoving aside from slowly raising his hands to his shoulders, face hardened and annoyed with blood trickling down his lip from her strike.

"This is my fault for not noticing Bridgette left your side." Marc Antoni admitted coyly, but not to Cammy. "And for believing you were just dumb muscle. How'd you get the gun in?"

"You need to work on your help." Gabriel chided, from behind Marc Antoni as he held a gun to his head, eyes deadly serious. "They took me at my word."

"Duly noted." Marc said coldly. "Nothing was happening aside from this one threatening me with the authorities and then attacking me." he said, nodding in Cammy's direction.

"It was a promise, Gauldera!" Cammy was agitated and she ached to hit him again. Gabriel held the gun firm but moved around until he was beside her. They faced Marc Antoni as he bit back at Cammy.

"You come with questions and get upset when I answer. If you were not prepared for the truth, that is no fault of mine." Marc Antoni said seriously, voice again dark and menacing. Gabriel placed his free hand on Cammy's arm in an attempt to calm her, but it wasn't helping being treated like the over reacting female.

"You know you were provoking me!" She said, shaking off Gabriel's touch. "What reason do I have to believe anything you say?"

"Vega would want me to tell you the truth." Marc Antoni replied, seeming earnest enough. "Lies have never been a strength of his."

"So we're good then?" Gabriel said, wanting nothing more than to end this quickly. Cammy could tell he was typically on the other end of the negotiation and not one to give in to the negotiator. His brown eyes met hers, almost pleading. "You've got what you need?"

"It's enough." Cammy took a deep breath, nodding as she ungripped her fists and relaxed her stance. Marc continued to stare at her with amusement.

"Mr. Marquez must feel something special for this one."

"Don't you—" Cammy started as she moved forward, being quickly halted by Gabriel's arm.

"Julian doesn't need this heat right now." Gabriel whispered to her tightly. "If you do care about him, you've _got_ to stop." He looked back to Marc Antoni. "He does care for her and it'd be my ass if something happened, so just remember that's the only reason why I snuck the gun in. You know how chicks are, I couldn't let things get out of control." Cammy wanted to say something in retort, but she took Gabriel's advice and remained silent.

"Yes, yes Gabriel Mendoza," Marc Antoni spat. "I will remember you." And with that he took out his pocket square, using it to wipe the blood from his lip as he turned around, even though the gun was still pointed at him. "Leave."

With that Gabriel lowered his gun as he and Cammy turned to leave. Cammy's mind was racing, already moving past the anger that Marc Antoni had created and mentally honing in on resources she could use to confirm his claim, as well as connect Decapre to her mother. It wasn't until they'd left and things settled down that Marc Antoni sat back down at his table. Bridgette approached with a full wine bottle, poised to refill his carafe. Marc Antoni waved his hand in rejection over the empty container as well as Bridgette away as he pulled out his cellphone.

"Yes. It's confirmed." he said calmly as soon as the recipient of his call answered. "Cammy White in Los Angeles. What's next, Master Bison?"

* * *

 _A/N: Marc Antoni Gauldera is an original character by fellow author and friend Maki82. Thank you for letting me use him in the story, he's great!_


	5. Something Is Out There

_No food to eat, all the money's been wasted from last week_  
 _I can't even leave, so I sleep in the basement, making up rap beats_  
 _Hot cup of tea, it's four o'clock in the middle of the night, and I can't sleep_  
 _It's all on the peak, so bad I can taste it while it eats me_

 _How can I sleep if I don't have dreams?_  
 _I just have nightmares_  
 _How can it be?_  
 _I still believe something is out there_

 _Some part of me feels a little bit naked and empty_  
 _I'm stuck underneath a few dirty old blankets to comfort me_

 _How can I sleep if I don't have dreams?_  
 _I just have nightmares_  
 _How can it be?_  
 _I still believe something is out there_

 _How can I sleep if I don't have dreams?_  
 _I just have nightmares_  
 _How can it be?_  
 _I still believe something is out there_

 _And there's a light, and I can see why I'm still alive_  
 _Mommy won't lie, 'cause if she did, I would've died_  
 _All the time I sit and try, you think I'd be down_  
 _Every night, I'm sick and why, oh, I'm staying up this time_

 _How can I sleep if I don't have dreams?_  
 _I just have nightmares_  
 _How can it be?_  
 _I still believe something is out there_

 _How can I sleep if I don't have dreams?_  
 _I just have nightmares_  
 _How can it be?_  
 _I still believe something is out there_

 _The Neighbourhood- "Staying Up"_

* * *

 _Marquez Residence  
San Fernando Valley_

It was a nice and quiet enough neighborhood Cammy noted as she exited the cab. The lush lawns and landscaping of the well-to-do LA block that housed the Guile family was replaced with chain link fences and stone steps leading to cookie cutter homes. The lower middle class area suited a single father and his teen son, especially since Julian was keen on making sure Dorian knew nothing of his criminal enterprise, and therefore, the money attached to it.

It was just before midnight, so the drive from Hollywood to the Valley wasn't bad, though still being in the formal attire kept Cammy feeling out of place. With how her mind was racing she longed to be comfortable and somewhere she could get internet access to confirm Marc Antoni's claims about Decapre. The twisted Spaniard gave her just enough to finally find a trail and she would not be able to rest until she followed through.

Cammy knocked on the worn wood front door to Julian's home, finding the porch light out, but at least the front room of the house illuminated as indicated by the glow from the front window. Frustrated at no answer after the second knock, Cammy eyed her cell phone, confirming from Julian's text that she was at the right address. Even if she'd arrived before him, Dorian should be home. The porch light flared on. Her assumption at Dorian being inside was correct as she heard the deadbolt turning and the door swung inward.

"You forgot your keys again?" Dorian lazily muttered as he wiped his eyes, squinting from the brightness of the porch light. "Cammy?" The long, loose light brown curls Cammy last saw him with were gone, replaced with a short buzz cut. That along with what felt like a foot of added height left Cammy staring up at the teen.

"Dorian?" she was having a hard time not flashing back to when she first met Julian. Back then he wasn't much older than Dorian was now. She blinked away the memories. "Your dad was supposed to meet me here."

"He's always late."

"He said he told you I was coming?"

"No, I..." Dorian reached into his pocket, checking his cellphone. "Shit. He did, I just didn't see the text. Come in." Dorian gestured her inside, flipping on more lights as they entered the modest home. "He also said to clean up. I'm sorry." Dorian quickly gathered soda cans, chip bags and video game controllers off of the coffee table.

"Not the first mess I've seen. You should see Ginzu's barracks." Cammy smiled, laughing to herself. She tossed her knapsack onto the couch trying to be polite and not instantly ask for a place to change. Kicking off her heels was a small reprieve she granted herself, seeing as Dorian was shirtless and in pajama pants. When she'd last seen Dorian, it was more than his hair that was different. The scarred flesh on his bare chest was a stark reminder that she was sure Dorian would agree to not recount. After a confrontation with the Latin King's he'd been burned as some kind of way to disown him. It was why Julian had to take control.

Protecting the people you love could be complicated. Hell, the people you love could be complicated. Thankfully, it was something Julian had always understood. Dorian was still a kid and seemed to have kept his head low since then. He deserved some peace and normalcy, otherwise what was the point? She didn't know how he'd react to the truth.

Dorian, having thrown out the trash he'd cleaned, shyly shut and collected several journals that were spread about. Cammy was reminded of her own journals, noting that peace still alluded her.

"You've kept up writing?" she asked softly as she sat down next to her bag.

"I just couldn't sleep." Dorian admitted. "It's nothing really."

"I understand." she emphasized, realizing the late time and the hours of research she had ahead of her. "I know it doesn't always seem like it, but it helps."

"Writing or staying up?"

"Both. You can get a lot done." Cammy was being honest with the teen. Many a sleepless night had led her to where she was now, the brink of everything she didn't even imagine she wanted. Cammy retrieved her laptop, desktop now active and tried to think of where to start. Dorian sat across from her, pulling his lanky legs under him in the seat across from her as she activated the operating system.

"So you're here for a mission?" his eyes flashed with the excitement of only doing what he was told for the past six months.

"Yes."

"And Dad helped?"

Cammy looked up from her computer at Dorian's question. She didn't know how to answer. The right thing for Julian to do would be to help her, but was that indication of Julian's criminal escapades? If she said he refused, would that indicate him? It was at that point that any longer of a pause from Cammy would insinuate there was something to hide, so she settled with the most diplomatic answer she could manage and remain truthful.

"Julian always helps me." She smiled. "I got a clue." It was an understatement. This connection could be everything!

"Having your mission, it helps with things?"

"What things?" Cammy prodded.

"You know," Dorian insisted, a little frustrated as he gestured to his scar. "The shit storm."

"Oh." Cammy was so focused on her next step, she wasn't thinking about Dorian taking his first one. Julian mentioned him going to New York. "Something to focus on is good." she offered earnestly.

"I asked if it helped." Dorian scrutinized, not one to stop digging when there were even tiny details he didn't know. Cammy wondered how much longer Julian would be able to pass off his double life. "I've done all this writing and remembering and there's nothing but more bad shit."

"Sometimes there's more questions than answers but I think it helps."

"I know there's something out there. Some missing piece. Maybe it won't fix anything. It's just the nightmares...it's always more horrible stuff I did or saw or went through. What's the point?" Dorian's blue eyes were on her seriously, desperately longing for some kind of tangible meaning that Cammy would never be able to give him. All she could give him was the truth.

"You said it yourself, 'something's out there'."

"I don't think I want to know what that is."

"If that was really true you wouldn't be going to New York." Cammy stated frankly. She'd been just 17 herself when embarking on a similar mission of self discovery. "You're scared and I get it. I'm not gonna lie, the nightmares don't stop but they will change. You will change."

Dorian stared at her, not denying her assumptions. Just rolling them around in his head.

"I just want a memory, even if it's just one, that's not..." Dorian trailed off, suddenly embarrassed at his own raw honesty. "I've got to get some sleep."

"Memories can be powerful." Cammy understood Dorian's train of thinking, secretly hoping for the same. "Well memories and research." she elaborated as she diverted her attention to her laptop, accessing her MI-6 portal to begin her search. "Never underestimate damaged people, they already know they can survive."

"Thanks." Dorian said softly. "Dad should be here soon." he took his leave, heading down the narrow hallway.

Cammy couldn't hold her smile as the information streamed over her laptop. Like that she was down the rabbit hole, searching for the answers her heart so desperately needed. It was at least two hours before her computer blipped, receiving a message. At this point she'd changed into an over-sized t-shirt and shorts, leaving her hair down, though it was tucked behind her ears as she downloaded the PDF from one of the orphanages in the area Marc Antoni mentioned. She'd found five and this was the last one. She scoured lists of names, finding more often than not the children were left without proper paperwork, some in a basket on the doorstep. Marc Antoni's dark words chased her thoughts as she looked at all these children, lost in obscurity.

As the file came to life on the screen, Cammy's gaze gravitated to a photo among the rows of children. Neatly typed under each image was a number and an age. Not a name. As if the children were a commodity. _0001218:10 let_. Through a halo of light blonde hair, wide eyes stared back at her from the child's small face. Cammy didn't know how long she stared at the young girl. Hell, she didn't know how she knew. But she just knew. Once she caught herself staring she quickly switched gears feverishly clicking through the accompanying documents.

"001218...001218..." Cammy mumbled under her breath as her eyes scanned the electronic versions of decades old documents, filled in by hand. Page after page flew by and then she saw it, having to blink twice to make sure it was real. Cammy zoomed in on the top of the page, and for the second time, albeit not in blood, the name Decapre written in neat script changed her life. It _was_ her. Cammy's heart pounded in her throat as she followed every line, trying to pull whatever information she could decipher in the Russian text.

Everything seemed to be dated two years before Cammy was even born. By the time she reached the bottom of the form, Cammy was on her knees looking intently down at the screen. Her heart felt like it stopped when she reached the final line. Her hands somehow moved, though she didn't feel like she was consciously moving them, and she pulled her personnel file from the Delta Red database. A few clicks later she was left looking at a side by side of her birth certificate and the form.

The signatures, they matched.

Cammy let her eyes follow and compare the swoops and lines of her mother's signature on her own birth certificate with that of the form which she assumed was some kind of registration. They matched. She pulled her hands to her mouth, stifling laughter. She had a sister! Unexpected joy filled her as she celebrated her discovery alone.

That was until Julian came in. Cammy heard the sound of the front door opening to her left and footsteps approaching.

"Sorry I was late." As if her happiness could be heightened any more, a grin broke out on her face, and was the first thing Julian saw when he walked in.

"What is it?" he questioned, matching her wide smile. Her hair fell soft over one shoulder, and her eyes sparkled with an excitement he'd never seen. Though he wished coming home to a beautiful woman was his norm, it wasn't...

"It's real. It's freaking real!" Cammy grabbed Julian's hand, dragging him to the computer screen. "Look! The signatures match." She let go of his hand, tracing the lines on the screen with her soft touch, face painted with an astonished joy. "Decapre is my sister. Vega was telling the truth. I don't know how he knew but it's true."

"You have a sister?"

"I have a sister!" Explaining her self no further, Cammy rushed into Julian's arms for the second time that day, pulling him into a vice-like hug. "It's all thanks to you."

Julian wanted to lose himself in Cammy. In her warm breath against his neck, his hands on her lower back, their bodies pressed together... But his passion weaned at a thought he'd had trouble letting go of all night. Julian pulled from her hold, smiling down at her.

"I'm glad I could help." Julian shared honestly as he gazed down at her. "What did Gauldera give you?"

"You mean aside from the creeps?" Cammy admitted. Julian laughed and reached for her hand.

"That's why I wanted to go with you." and then more seriously. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Gabriel needs a raise."

"Why?"

"I tried to be nice for diplomacy's sake. But that horrid man wore his kidnapping reputation like a badge of honor and I...just the thought of him hurting Juli, my sister, all of the other Dolls. It was my fault that things got out of control. Gabriel made sure no one got hurt. "

"Wait?" Julian interrupted, dropping Cammy's hand from his grasp. "Gauldera kidnapped the Dolls? But he's not Shadowlaw."

"History would suggest he used to be." Cammy shrugged.

"Did you know this when you asked me to find him for you?"

"Yeah? What's the problem?"

"I can't believe I let it happen again." Julian shifted, exasperated as he turned towards the door leading to the kitchen. He continued speaking as he walked away, as if he fully expected Cammy to follow him, which she did. "Here I am thinking I'm doing you a personal favor when really I got you a meeting with a Shadowlaw operative that's been right under my fucking nose! I've been working my ass off to distance myself from them and within twelve hours of you being here I'm neck deep."

"Neck deep? What are you talking about?" Cammy watched as Julian paced around the room. It was then that she noticed the blood dried on his black button up and his busted open knuckles, red and raw. Julian's fuming took a different feel as he was silent at her question. He'd not come with her due to important business. Cammy was so caught up in her personal mission it took her this long to notice. "How long has Shadowlaw been bothering you?" Julian's eyes snapped up and caught her gaze.

"Gauldera has been here a few weeks. But you seem to feel his connections aren't worth mentioning."

"You know what I mean, Julian." she accused. "How long?" Julian dropped her gaze and busied himself with removing his soiled shirt. Just because in the past he felt the need to report any iota of Shadowlaw activity didn't mean it served him now. Or that he was doing anything wrong. But this was Cammy...

"They've been coming down hard the past three months." Julian admitted. "They don't want to let the Latin Kings go." Julian admitted. "I'm trying for the end game here and if I can't sever that tie..."

"I can help you."

"Well lets just say the political climate of the streets doesn't really support using the authorities to handle disputes." Julian said sarcastically as he threw his shirt in the trashcan. The blood from whatever he'd done tonight had soaked through to his white undershirt, and it soon followed the dress shirt. He turned and faced her, looking at her with eyes that couldn't lie. "I didn't tell you because I couldn't." Julian gestured around his modest kitchen. Piles of dirty dishes filled the sink. Chip bags and microwave ramen cups littered the counter. Still Julian couldn't hold his smile at his domestic life with Dorian. "This is the life I'm trying for and as wrong as it sounds...I don't care what Shadowlaw does as long as they leave me and mine the fuck alone."

"Aren't you going to ask why I keep fighting them?" Cammy questioned, stepping closer to Julian and placing her hands on his bare chest. "Why I keep putting myself through it?"

"No." Julian shared honestly as he ran his fingers along her neck into her hair. "You do it for the same reason I do."

"Maybe we like the pain?" Cammy mused, sliding her arms around his waist. "Like without it, we wouldn't feel real?"

"We keep hurting ourselves," Julian whispered lustfully as he pulled their faces to where their lips were almost touching. "because it feels so good when we stop."

Cammy closed the gap this time, rising to her tiptoes to meet Julian's lips. His arms fell around her, crushing her against him as he deepened their kiss. Just like Julian said, Cammy let go an tried to stop the worry, the planning, the mission, thinking about the break up and the guilt and pain. In Julian's arms she didn't need any of that and it was in that moment that it felt perfectly clear why she'd always fallen into Julian's arms. He always knew what she needed. Cammy's pulse quickened as she broke away, chest rising and falling with quickened breaths. She looked into Julian's eyes with question.

"No complications?"

"No complications."

Julian grabbed her waist as she gripped his shoulders. In one swift movement, he lifted her onto the counter. She pulled him into a kiss again, moaning into his mouth when she felt his hand glide up her shirt to her breast. So once again, she let go of everything but the moment at hand, and it felt good. Too damn good.


End file.
